Tony otra vez
by Cassisins
Summary: Odín miró a su hijo. Su hijo le devolvió la mirada con confianza... con esos grandes ojos marrones.
1. Hola Dioses, soy yo, Tony

**Advertencias:**

Todas las que se puedan imaginar, aunque simplemente estoy exagerando.

* * *

 **Hola Dioses, soy yo, Tony.**

 **...**

Tony, con su corazón ateo y siendo un anarquista devoto, había creído en historias, leyendas e incluso mitos. Habiendo vivido una vida en la que hombres debiluchos podían convertirse en súper soldados y sobrevivir a setenta años congelados, a invasiones extraterrestres y Dioses de otros mundos, era difícil no creer en lo más descabellado.

Creía en la creación del mundo, científica o no, en los Nueve Reinos y en las Gemas del Infinito. Incluso la reencarnación no era una palabra tan loca más, en vista de que los universos alternos existían.

Así que no, cosas como esas no lo perturbaban más.

Ni siquiera el renacer en el cuerpo de un bebé.

— ¿Quién es mi hijo encantador? —arrulló la voz suave de una mujer.

Tony parpadeó, enfocando sus ojos en la imagen de la mujer que lo sostenía. Podía distinguir unos rizos dorados y unos ojos claros. Esa mujer era hermosa. Él trató de hablar, pero dada su condición lo único que salió de su boca fue un gorgoreo torpe y sin sentido. Por supuesto, eso debió resultar adorable porque la mujer no se detuvo para reír de alegría. Tony chirrió cuando su preciosa madre acarició sus diminutos y sensibles pies con ternura.

— Bienvenido a este mundo, mi dulce niño —dijo ella con voz melódica y una mirada llena de amor.

Tony se sintió abrumado y la situación en que se encontraba era muy extraña y no podía dejar de pensar que las maneras en que la mujer se desenvolvía, junto con su forma de hablar, le parecían increíblemente familiar. Su nueva madre y la habitación con aires de realeza se le antojaban conocidas.

 **…**

La primera reunión con su nuevo padre pasó en una falta de definición, aunque eso pudo deberse a que el hombre había decidido hacer acto de presencia justo a la hora de comer de Tony. No podían culparlo por no prestar atención, Tony había estado acurrucado y tomando leche felizmente, completamente cálido en los brazos de su madre.

— ¿Anthony, esposa? —fue lo dicho por la voz del hombre —. Ese no es un nombre asgardiano. No es un nombre digno de un príncipe.

— Cualquier nombre que le demos es digno de un príncipe, esposo. Además, es un nombre sugerido por las Nornas.

— Las Nornas, ¿por qué ellas le darían un nombre a nuestro hijo?

— Fui a verlas para preguntar por el porvenir nuestro hijo, ellas sólo comentaron dicho nombre, pero creo que es perfecto —ella miró a su bebé y sonrió — ¿No es así, mi pequeño? —dijo, pasando un dedo por la mejilla suave.

El hombre relajó su expresión y vio con cariño a su esposa e hijo.

— Anthony es, pues. Anthony Odinson, príncipe de Asgard.

¿Odinson? ¿Asgard?

Tony cayó entonces en un cálido sueño, arrullado por las voces de sus nuevos padres.

 **…**

Era la segunda reunión con el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Odín miró a su hijo. Su hijo le devolvió la mirada con confianza. Con esos grandes ojos marrones.

El rey de Asgard frunció el ceño levemente, era inusual que un miembro de la realeza naciera con ojos oscuros, aunque no había duda de los destellos de dorado que acompañaban el iris.

Pero lo que más desconcertaba a Odín era que el niño lo veía con demasiada atención, como si lo estuviera analizando. Los ojos que lo miraban eran viejos. Esa no era la mirada que debería tener en un bebé.

— Frigga, él parece demasiado consciente de su entorno.

— Bueno, por supuesto, es hijo del Dios de la sabiduría.

Odín sentía que esto tenía muy poco que ver con sus dominios como Dios.

Por su parte, Tony miró con disgusto, no tanto por el hombre frente a él, sino por el lugar en que había venido a renacer. Renacer en Asgard y lo que es más, renacer como un Dios. Y hablando de, Thor. Tony se enderezó y trató de mirar a su alrededor en busca de su amigo. Thor debería andar por aquí, ¿no? ¿O Tony renació antes de la época de Thor? ¿Y qué con el resto del equipo y toda su gente? Con Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey y Steve.

 _Oh_ , Steve.

Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta clara que lo satisficiera.

— ¿Qué te tiene malhumorado? Es sólo tu padre, mi pequeño — arrulló Frigga, dándole un beso a la pequeña nariz de su hijo.

Tony nunca lo admitiría, pero amaba a su nueva madre. Él recordaba vagamente todas las historias que Thor contaba sobre su familia, de cómo era amorosa Frigga, cómo los había educado y protegido; y ahora aquí estaba él, recibiendo todo ese amor maternal que nunca había tenido en su otra vida. No es que él se hubiera olvidado de sus antiguos padres, pero ellos siempre habían sido un recuerdo agridulce y lejano, y tampoco es como si los amara menos, pero nadie podían culparlo por su hambre de afecto y atención.

Tony era una persona egoísta, pero, bien o mal, había hecho tanto para tanta gente, había pasado por tanto que ya era hora de que hiciera algo solamente para sí mismo.

 **…**

La primera palabra de Tony fue "mamá," porque, por supuesto, él sólo quería hacer a esta mujer feliz y no había nadie a su alrededor que se lo mereciera más. Él estaba dispuesto a ser un buen hijo para su madre. Además, él realmente quería decirle tal palabra a alguien que se alegrara de ser llamada así, no como María que solía mirarlo como si fuera una oportunidad perdida cada vez que la llamaba.

Frigga se había congelado al escucharlo. Su bebé de diez meses había dado su primera palabra y había sido para ella.

La reina había salido rápidamente de su shock y recogió a Tony en sus brazos, girando de la pura emoción.

Las risas habían llenado el palacio.

 **…**

Su segunda palabra fue "no," por el puro placer de ver las expresiones contrariadas de su padre y las aterradas de la servidumbre por no saber cómo lidiar con las negativas de su joven príncipe. Tony era alguien que sabía lo que quería. Y él siempre había sido de los que querían ver arder el mundo.

 **…**

Tony no se tomó la molestia de gatear, él sólo caminó y ya.

Todo Asgard, o al menos todos los cortesanos y guerreros, estaban en el salón del trono en motivo de recibir a las Valquirias. Las deidades femeninas viajaban desde el Vingólf, situado junto al Valhalla, hasta Asgard para dar su bendición a los guerreros que saldrían pronto a la batalla. Después de todo, su propósito era elegir a los guerreros más heroicos caídos en batalla para llevarlos al Valhalla, así que recibir la bendición de esas Diosas era un signo de buen augurio.

Tony había estado sentado en el regazo de Frigga, observando con curiosidad a las Diosas frente a él. Ellas sin duda eran hermosas, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran las armaduras que portaban. El metal parecía de la mejor calidad, aunque no pudiera reconocerlo (seguramente fuera de los enanos), parecía ligero y, sobre todo, daba la impresión que brillaba con vida propia. Tony se enamoró.

Y él tenía que tocarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó del regazo de su madre y con pasos tambaleantes, pero constantes, bajó hasta acercarse a una de las valquirias.

— Arriba —dijo Tony, parado firmemente y levantando los brazos hacia la Diosa menor para ser recogido.

Brynhilder, la líder de las valquirias, miró al joven príncipe con consternación y procedió a mirar a los reyes en busca de ayuda.

Odín permanecía tan regio como siempre, aunque su mirada delataba su propia consternación. Ese niño estaba lleno de sorpresas. No podía más que mirar a su hijo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Frigga, por otro lado, había dejado la sorpresa atrás y miraba a su pequeño con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa orgullosa.

La valquiria no pudo hacer más que sucumbir al capricho del príncipe, levantándolo en un movimiento ágil y agraciado —. Es un placer conocerlo, joven príncipe —dijo ella.

Tony arrugó la nariz adorablemente y Brynhilder sintió su corazón fundirse ante la imagen.

— Anthony —llamó Odin, decidiendo que era suficiente de la desfachatez de su hijo ante el reino.

Tony hizo un puchero, odiaba ser llamado por su nombre completo, pero decidió ignorar eso para voltear a ver a sus padres —. Papá, mamá —llamó con su voz suave y chillona —. Hermosa —dijo, dando una palmada al pecho recubierto de metal de la valquiria y sonriendo aún más brillante —. ¡Todas! —agregó haciendo un gesto hacia todas las mujeres guerreras.

Brynhilder, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se sonrojó ante lo dicho, seguida muy de cerca por sus compañeras. Ellas eran mujeres fuertes, pero era difícil no derretirse ante la atención de un precioso y adorable niño como era el príncipe de Asgard.

Las valquirias, por primera y única vez en la historia, habían caído enamoradas por un hombre.

Frigga soltó una pequeña risa, divertida, su pequeño era un matador de mujeres. Odín sólo podía verlo como el comienzo de una secta de adoradores de su hijo.

Y Tony, por supuesto, se refería a las armaduras.

 **…**

Tony miraba con curiosidad abierta a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que su madre lo llevaba fuera del palacio. Él iba caminando junto a ella, tomando su mano. Ambos iban atravesando la ciudad, escoltados por un par de guardias, y siendo saludados con alegría y reverencia por los ciudadanos.

Tony había vivido siempre siendo el centro de atención, él se nutría de ello, pero ahora le resultaba un tanto incomodo por el sentido en que se la daban. Él era reconocido por ser un príncipe, y él siempre había sido un anarquista, así que había algunas emociones en conflicto. Pero dejando eso de lado, Tony no dejaba de maravillarlas por todo lo que veía.

Caminaron hasta llegar al Bifrost. Por fin Tony podía tener su encuentro tan deseado, ¡cómo le picaba la ansiedad por poner manos a la obra y saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ese bello pedazo de ciencia e ingeniería!

— Heimdall —saludó Frigga a su leal vigilante en cuanto llegaron al observatorio.

— Mi reina —Heimdall hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Hola, _watchman_ —saludó a su vez Tony, a su manera muy particular.

Desde que había comenzado a hablar él no se detuvo de usar sus frases y palabras urbanas, sus padres y tutores siempre lo veían con extrañeza, no logrando entender de dónde había sacado tal léxico extraño y poco real.

— Mi príncipe —reconoció el viejo guardia.

Tony clavó su mirada en el espacio brillante frente a él, tratando de ver lo que no podía. Añorando —. ¿Qué pasa en Midgard? —preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a su madre.

Heimdall miró a su joven monarca y enseguida clavó su vista al frente —. Grandes pirámides están en construcción —respondió al cabo de un momento.

El niño renacido se mordió el labio inferior. Eso significaba que no sólo había renacido, él también había sido enviado atrás en el tiempo. Y con su conocimiento previo.

¿Por quién y por qué? No lo sabía, y por ahora poco le importaba.

Sus ojos picaban con el escozor de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir ante el pensamiento de sus amigos y toda la gente que había conocido en su vida pasada. También le llegó el pensamiento de sus padres. Aún faltaban muchos años para que ellos nacieran, pero las preguntas no dejaban de asaltarlo. ¿Ellos iban a tener otro hijo? ¿Ellos llegarían a vivir más de lo que lo habían hecho?

Sorbió por la nariz sin poder evitarlo y se frotó los ojos.

Frigga vio a su hijo con preocupación —: ¿Qué ocurre mi hijo?

Tony entonces se volvió para verla —. Mamá, tú y papá no pueden desaparecer —dijo con voz cortada y apretando sus pequeño puños con fuerza.

— Oh, mi querido —Frigga se inclinó para tomar a su hijo en brazos —. Por supuesto que no —sus ojos se suavizaron —. Tu padre y yo no iremos a ningún lado. Nunca. Somos incapaces de dejarte.

Ella no sabía lo que había ocasionado que su hijo pensara en tal cosa, lo único que sabía era que su niño necesitaba consuelo y la promesa de que sus padres nunca lo dejarían. Cómo si ella pudiera hacer tal cosa. El corazón le dolía de sólo pensar en estar lejos de este niño.

Tony se agarró con fuerza, guardando esa promesa en su corazón. Sus padres no lo iban a dejar. Y, aunque faltara mucho, sus padres anteriores, Howard y María, y toda la gente que había amado e importado, no morirían. Se lo prometió a sí mismo como un Stark y un, recién bautizado, Odinson.

 **…**

Décadas habían pasado, pero su apariencia física era la de un niño midgardiano de cinco años. Tony seguía siendo demasiado joven y su complexión pequeña no ayudaba mucho a su caso. De cualquier manera, parecía que en términos asgardianos ya había alcanzo la edad suficiente para comenzar a entrenar.

Tony estaba bien con eso, él lo había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Era su momento para brillar en las artes de la guerra, no que estuviera ansioso, había tenido su parte justa de peleas y muertes en su otra vida, pero el entrenamiento era de gran utilidad para sus metas. Era la forma en que se haría fuerte para proteger a sus preciosas personas. Pero también estaba excitado, él se convertiría en una persona brutal, mortal y aterradora como Natasha.

— Levántate, Anthony —instruyó Odín a su hijo tendido en el suelo.

Tony había caído una vez más.

Su hijo era demasiado pequeño para su edad, pero estaba lleno de una obstinación y destrucción que lo compensaba. Frigga se había mostrado renuente en que empezara a instruir a Tony en el arte de la pelea, pero esto era algo que el niño necesitaba. Anthony era el príncipe de Asgard, tenía un deber para con el pueblo, y dentro de ese deber estaba el ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo. Él sería el rey un día, después de todo.

Además, su hijo ya había comenzado a ganar terreno en el área del conocimiento. Él ya había terminado con los libros de dos tercios de la biblioteca real. Anthony era una esponja de conocimiento, él siempre estaba en constante movimiento, siempre experimentando, siempre leyendo, siempre aprendiendo. Y había ocasiones en que parecía que su conocimiento no abarcaba sólo las ciencias o las artes, había algo más, algo más viejo.

Odín nunca imaginó que su primer hijo y heredero sería tan inteligente. Para ser sinceros, a veces le daba miedo ver tanta inteligencia en los ojos oscuros de su hijo.

Eso no significaba que temiera de su propia sangre y carne, sólo había pensado que los niños serían diferentes.

— Tú estabas ansioso por aprender esto, por llegar a ser un guerrero, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

Tony entonces lo miró con confianza, de esas veces que Odín tenía que tomar un momento para hacer una doble toma de su hijo —. ¡Porque quiero proteger a papá y mamá, y todas las personas que amo!

Odín parpadeó. Una ola de orgullo se arrastró desde su pecho, y sus labios se curvaron en un atisbo de sonrisa ante la declaración. Frigga tenía razón, su hijo era especial y adorable.

 **…**

Jarvis.

Si había alguien a quien echaba más de menos era a Jarvis. Tanto al humano como al AI.

En sus dos existencias Jarvis siempre había sido su fiel acompañante, siempre presente y constante, siempre aguantando su mierda, siempre cuidándolo.

Echaba tanto de menos esa presencia omnipresente. Jarvis siempre había sido una parte de él, una de sus personas más importantes. Su más preciado amigo.

Y ahora Tony se sentía vacío.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, acurrucándose contra las almohadas. Nada se obtenía con facilidad, y eso era algo que Tony sabía muy bien.

 **…**

— ¿Por qué has traído un lobo contigo, Brynhilder?

La valquiria miró firmemente a su rey —. Es un regalo para el príncipe Anthony. Este cachorro huargo brindará protección a nuestro príncipe, le proporcionará seguridad a donde quiera que vaya.

Mientras Odín veía a la mujer osada, Frigga consideraba con atención al cachorro. El huargo llegaba apenas a medio muslo de la valquiria, pero sin duda crecería hasta llegar por lo menos a la altura de la cintura de un hombre; tenía un brillante pelaje gris y unos ojos azules.

— Creo que sería una grata compañía para nuestro hijo, mi rey —dijo ella, ganándose la atención de los presentes —. Tú mismo tuviste uno, Zu, y estabas muy seguro con él. Además, Anthony necesita a alguien además de nosotros.

— Él tiene Freya y Freyr, además de sus tutores.

— Pero ellos no pueden estar siempre con él, y un compañero animal puede ser bueno para él.

— Él no lo necesita —insistió.

Frigga escondió una sonrisa, su esposo podía ser bastante sobreprotector sin darse cuenta.

— Él está solo, Odín —dijo ella, y el uso de su nombre frente a terceros era una indicación de lo seria que estaba siendo.

— Anthony nunca lo ha mencionado —su hijo siempre estaba en movimiento, siempre en compañía.

Pero Frigga conocía bien a su hijo, podía ver algo en él. Como si no se sintiera del todo a gusto ahí en Asgard. Como si algo le hiciera falta. Y rompía el corazón de Frigga el no poder aliviar la molestia de su hijo. Además, sería simplemente encantador ver crecer a lobo y su hijo a la par.

— Odín —dijo por último, en un tono que no admitía replicas.

— Ella va a protegerlo —agregó Brynhilder.

— Bien, él puede tener el lobo —cedió.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, complacidas.

 **…**

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es Jarvis?

— Otra vez no, Freyr —la niña suspiró mientras Tony los ignoraba por completo en favor de ver a su pequeña loba, su Jarvis, perseguir una mariposa al otro lado del jardín.

— Es que no lo entiendo, hermana —siguió el niño —. Además, Jarvis no suena como nombre para una hembra.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para una hembra si ni siquiera sabes de dónde viene el nombre?

— Punto para Freya —dijo Tony entonces —. No importa si es para macho o hembra, yo he decidido que su nombre es Jarvis y punto.

— Yo creo que es un nombre perfecto, y a ella parece gustarle —dijo Freya.

— Y es por eso que tú eres mi favorita, Cupido —Tony le sonrió —. Nunca dices cosas sin sentido como tu hermano tonto.

— De los dos fui la que heredó la inteligencia.

Freyr hizo un puchero ante lo dicho —. Ustedes son tan malos.

— ¿Y por qué sigues llamándome con ese nombre? —preguntó la niña.

Tony se encogió de hombros —. Un sobrenombre. De alguna manera describe una parte de la Diosa en que te convertirás.

Él tenía momento duros en creer que era amigo de la Diosa del amor y la belleza, y de su hermano tonto.

— ¿Y qué sería eso, mi príncipe? —inquirió curiosa.

— El amor y la belleza.

Freya se sonrojó ante lo dicho, ¿ella la regente de la belleza?

— ¿Tienes el don de la profecía? —preguntó a su vez Freyr, viendo con curiosidad a su príncipe —. Eres más inteligente que todos los eruditos del reino, no es difícil de creer que heredaras el don de la reina Frigga.

— ¿Y qué regirá Freyr?

Tony se encogió de hombros una vez más, él no recordaba muy bien eso, pero tenía algo que ver con la fertilidad de la tierra —. Él será un buen granjero.

— ¿¡Granjero?! —exclamó el joven Dios, indignado.

— Bueno, esa es una noble tarea, hermano —Freya luchó por suprimir su risa —. Después de todo, los granjeros son los que proveen nuestros alimentos.

— Pero… ¿sólo un granjero? ¿No hay nada más? —preguntó, viendo con ojos esperanzadores a Tony.

— No sé, creo que también hay algo sobre la paz. Un hippie o algo por el estilo —respondió Tony.

— ¿Hi-hippie? —repitió Freyr.

— Y hablando de comida, ¿por qué no vamos por algo de pastel? —les sonrió, travieso e ignorando la pregunta de su compañero.

— Ir a asaltar las cocinas de palacio, querrás decir —corrigió Freya.

— ¿Acaso hay otra manera, mis pequeños saltamontes? —sonrió aún más grande —. ¡Jarvis, vamos! —llamó a su querida loba, quien corrió de inmediato, desde el otro lado del jardín, hasta él.

Tony echó a correr con dirección a las cocinas, seguido de cerca por su Jarvis. Freya lo siguió poco después, resignada. Freyr, por su parte, seguí tratando de darle sentido a las palabras de su joven monarca.

— ¿Qué es un hippie? ¡Mi príncipe, por favor, dígame qué es un hippie! —exclamó, echando a correr también.

 **…**

Las décadas habían pasado y Tony había alcanzado la apariencia de un niño humano de ocho años.

— ¿Quieres más té, mamá? — preguntó Tony, viendo con atención a su madre embarazada —. A ti te gusta el té. O tal vez quieras un poco de jugo de durazno. Y podemos acompañarlo con pastel de manzana, sé que los cocineros hornearon un poco hoy, no que me haya ido a asomar a las cocinas.

Frigga sonrió ante el balbuceo de su hijo, le elegraba ver que no cambiaba su actitud infantil sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara. Ella esperaba que siguiera de la misma manera siempre.

— Estoy bien, mi querido —tranquilizó ella —. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lees un poco?

— ¿Segura? Porque puedo ir a conseguir lo que quieras y regresar pronto para leerte —continuó.

— Muy segura —ella estiró su brazo en un llamado silencioso —. Ahora ven aquí.

— Bueno —cedió, sentándose a un lado de la mujer.

Tony había esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo. Su madre estaba embarazada y él estaba seguro que se trataba de Thor. Y aunque no podía estar más feliz por la situación, él sabía lo que se avecinaba. Era un hecho de la vida que allá donde estuviera Thor, también lo estaba Loki.

Y hacía un par de semanas que la guerra con los Gigantes de Hielo había comenzado. Se acercaba la fecha en que tendría no sólo un hermano, sino dos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer!

¿Alguien que quiera continuación?


	2. ¿Algo puede para que ame a mi hermano?

**Advertencias:**

Todas las que se puedan imaginar, aunque simplemente estoy exagerando.

* * *

 **¿Algo puede parar que ame a mi hermano? Nope. No lo creo.**

 **...**

El día en que Frigga dio a luz a Thor fue el mismo en que Odín partió al campo de batalla.

La reina de Asgard estaba parada frente a las puertas del palacio con su hijo a su lado, ambos viendo el basto ejército de su reino dirigiéndose por el Bifrost. Frigga tenía la vista al frente, en el punto en donde su esposo encabezaba la comitiva, rezando porque él regresara vivo a casa.

— Papá volverá a casa, estoy seguro —dijo Tony, tratando de confortar a su madre.

Tony sabía cómo terminaría esta guerra, pero eso no significaba que le preocupara menos el que su padre estuviera peleando en un sangriento campo de batalla.

— Por supuesto que lo hará —concordó Frigga —. Él tiene que regresar con su esposa e hij- —cortó de pronto, llevándose las manos a su vientre.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Tony, viendo la expresión horrorizada de su madre.

— Mi fuente se rompió.

Tony no perdió el tiempo en cuanto la escuchó, él miró frenéticamente a su alrededor —. ¡La fuente de mamá se rompió! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Los guardias se acercaron rápidamente, sujetando a su reina de la manera más delicada y respetuosa posible, apoyándola físicamente para guiarla a sus habitaciones. Varios sirvientes no tardaron en aparecer, gritando indicaciones.

El rumor se propagó rápidamente por las filas de soldados que seguían saliendo del palacio.

— Mi… mi Tony —alcanzó a decir Frigga, viendo a su hijo por encima de su hombro —. Tu… padre.

Tony entendió enseguida —. ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Se fuerte, mamá, regreso pronto!

Frigga le dio una sonrisa temblorosa, desapareciendo rápidamente por uno de los pasillos. Tony corrió fuera del palacio, tomó uno de los caballos y lo arreó para salir a todo galope.

— ¡Papá! —gritó en cuanto llegó a la cabeza del batallón, haciendo a su caballo pararse frente a Sleipnir.

— Anthony —reconoció Odín —. ¿Cómo está tu madre? —la noticia de que la reina había comenzado el trabajo de parto había llegado ya a sus oídos, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado; él estaba saliendo a la guerra sin saber si volvería, sin saber si su familia estaría bien.

— Ella está bien —dijo Tony, y entonces le sonrió a su padre —. Papá, no te preocupes. Mamá es fuerte.

Odín se rio ante las palabras tranquilizadoras de su hijo. Él lo estaba consolando.

— Cuidaré de todo en tu ausencia, ahora ve y patea muchos traseros congelados —dijo Tony, haciéndose a un lado.

Ahí estaba ese pequeño niño, quien cabalgó en un caballo que seguramente arrebató de algún soldado hasta llegar al frente y parar todo un ejército con puras palabras y fuerza de voluntad. Que extraño, extraño niño.

Pero Odín no lo querría de manera diferente.

 **...**

Thor nació con una bonita puesta de sol y los gritos, la sangre, el dolor y la muerte de la guerra. Era algo triste de tener en cuenta, pero para Frigga era un día precioso y atesorado; el día en que su segundo hijo nació.

Tony se encontraba recostado junto a su madre, viendo al pequeño bebé abrir los ojos y tomar su primera vista del mundo. Era difícil creer que esa pequeña bola de carne rosada y calva crecería hasta convertirse en un fiero guerrero.

— Di hola al mundo, Thor —empezó a decir Tony, tomando una pequeña mano —. Sí, sé que no parece muy bonito por el momento y, en realidad, puede llegar a empeorar. Hay guerras y muerte, tendrás que luchar para proteger lo que quieres, te caerás muchas veces y tendrás que levantarte una y otra vez. Van a herirte, van a traicionarte. Y habrá ocasiones en que sentirás que tu corazón es arrancado del pecho. Pero también conocerás el amor y la amistad, y habrá muchas cosas hermosas esperándote. Mamá, por ejemplo. Eres afortunado, has nacido con una familia que te ama y cuidará de ti, no niego que habrá ocasiones en que pelearemos y diremos cosas, pero nunca dejaremos de amarte.

Frigga no podía contener las lágrimas al escuchar a su hijo, ¿cuándo había crecido tanto?

— Somos hermanos, Thor, y yo voy a protegerte siempre —Tony le dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla, haciendo a su hermano retorcerse un poco con la vista clavado en el niño mayor.

 **...**

Odin suspiró con cansancio cuando puso un pie dentro del palacio. Había pasado un largo y agotador tiempo lejos de su esposa e hijo. Tiempo que transcurrió en un caos total y el derramamiento de sangre. Tiempo en el que su segundo hijo había nacido.

El bulto en sus brazos se removió, soltando un quejido. Odín miró al diminuto bebé en sus brazos, entro todo, algo bueno había salido de toda esa muerte. Una vida que necesitaba atención y cuidados, y Odín no tenía el corazón para negárselas al niño inocente sin importar su estirpe.

Sólo esperaba que su esposa y reina pensara lo mismo.

 **...**

Frigga lo observó largamente después de su relato en cuanto al bebé, ella entonces rompió su mirada y la clavó en el pequeño ser. Sin decir una palabra, lo tomó de los brazos de su esposo.

— ¿Tiene un nombre? —preguntó ella.

— Loki —dijo Odín —. Loki Odinson.

La mujer pasó un dedo por el lado derecho de la carita azulada del bebé, y entonces él abrió los ojos. Eran los ojos del verde más precioso que había visto nunca. Ella sintió un nudo en garganta. ¿Quién había sido capaz de abandonar a tal criatura inocente y hermosa?

Ella lo supo en cuanto tuvo a este niño de Jötunheim en sus brazos. Se lo aseguraron esos ojos verdes. Ella estaba perdida. Estaba enamorada. Este niño, Loki, su hijo.

— Me gusta el sonido de eso —dijo ella, al final, arrullando a su nuevo pequeño.

Odín vio con adoración a su esposa, ¿cómo había siquiera dudado en que ella negaría al niño?

 **...**

Odín tuvo su primer encuentro con su segundo hijo. Thor no era tan pequeño como lo había sido Anthony, pero tal vez era porque este niño alcanzaría un tamaño mayor; Anthony era pequeño por naturaleza y Thor sería grande y fuerte, y un dolor de cabeza.

No sabía por qué había tenido ese pensamiento, pero teniendo en cuanta que su hermano mayor sería Anthony, las travesuras y problemas no eran algo difícil de imaginar. Esos niños serían su muerte.

— Estás a salvo, eres amado y eres sabio —dijo Odín a Thor —. Se bendecido, hijo mío. Se muy bendecido.

 **...**

Tony respiró con fuerza.

Esa mañana había despertado con la noticia de que el Padre de Todo había regresado victorioso, y con una carga a cuestas. Nadie mencionó lo que era dicha carga, pero Tony sabía perfectamente lo que era o, mejor dicho, quien era.

Tomó otra respiración y procedió a entrar a las recamaras de sus padres. Odín se encontraba parado cerca del balcón con Thor en brazos, Tony pensó que su padre se veía demasiado cansado y viejo, era como si hubiera envejecido milenios en el tiempo que estuvo fuera y también reconoció el olor de sangre y muerte que arrastraba.

— Papá —suspiró con alivio y se acercó al mayor y le dio un abrazo apretado en la cintura, cuando estaban solos, a Tony no le importaba demostrar su afecto, él siempre había sido una persona demasiado táctil y con nulo sentido del especio personal, y a Odín tampoco le importaba recibirlo —. Veo que ya conociste a Thor —dijo, separándose después de un rato —. Él es una pequeña cosa maloliente y ruidosa.

— Eras igual a su tiempo —respondió Odín, una sonrisa en su rostro y una ola de calidez barriéndolo al ver a su primogénito.

— Mentiras. Yo era el bebé más dulce y atractivo del reino —dijo y volvió el rostro para ver a su madre, quien permanecía recostada en la cama, sólo que con otro bebé en los brazos —. ¿Es eso un bebé? ¿De dónde sacaron otro bebé? —él sabía, por supuesto, pero tenía que seguir la corriente.

Odín y Frigga se miraron por un instante, un ambiente tenso se instaló de pronto en la habitación.

— Tony —llamó Frigga —. ¿Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Tony le dio una mirada a su padre, Odín le hizo un gesto para que fuera donde la mujer —. ¿Quién? —tragó con fuerza mientras se acercaba.

Ahí iba él, a encontrase con la versión infantil de quien fue su enemigo.

— Loki —respondió ella —. Tu padre lo trajo a casa, él necesita una familia y sé que nosotros podemos serlo. ¿Qué crees tú?

Tony llegó entonces a donde su madre, quien no perdió el tiempo y movió sus brazos para que su hijo pudiera estar cara a cara con el bebé pelinegro.

— ¿Es un Gigante de Hielo? —preguntó, porque él no podía permitir que sus padres le mintieran en esto, él estaba decidido a hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

— Así es —respondió Odín, acercándose también.

Tony tarareó en respuesta, sin apartar la vista de Loki. Odín y Frigga se vieron una vez más, sabiendo que su hijo estaba llevando a cabo un complejo pensamiento en su mente, decidiendo qué hacer.

— Su piel no es azul —dijo Tony entonces —. Se supone que los Gigantes de Hielo son azules. Y también es pequeño, digo, para ser un Gigante.

— He puesto un hechizo en él —respondió Frigga, dejando el segundo comentario al aire.

Loki era pequeño, eso era verdad y seguramente también era la razón por la que había sido abandonado.

— ¿Será un secreto? ¿Su ascendencia? —pidió esta vez.

— Eso sería lo mejor —respondió Odín, viendo el camino que su hijo estaba tomando. Anthony estaba cubriendo todas sus bases.

— Pero tendrán que decirle a Thor y Loki —dijo Tony.

— No veo por qué- —Odín fue interrumpido en el instante.

— Ellos tienen que saberlo —insistió.

Frigga sonrió con cariño a su niño, viendo lo adelante que estaba pensando, preocupándose ya por el futuro —. Nuestro Tony tiene razón, Odín.

El rey cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabiendo si eso sería lo mejor —. Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo —cedió.

— ¿Lo prometes? —pidió Tony, viendo a su padre con ojos serios.

Odín se sorprendió por el empeño que su heredero estaba poniendo en esto, pero pensándolo bien no era tan sorprendente; Anthony estaba velando por su familia, y el niño seguramente ya había pensado en lo desastroso que sería seguir con una mentira, el mismo Odín lo sabía, pero él no quería ver a sus hijos de manera diferente, él quería que los tres fueran igual de amados a sus ojos y a los de todos.

— Lo prometo.

— Bueno —Tony sonrió y se volvió a su madre —. Ahora, ¿puedo sostener a mi hermano?

Toda la tensión que había estado en la habitación desapareció ante esas palabras, Odín y Frigga soltaron el aire que no sabían que habían estado manteniendo. La reina pasó el frágil paquete a los brazos de su primogénito, asegurándose de que Tony lo sostuviera de manera correcta.

— Hey, Loki —saludó Tony, sintiendo de pronto todo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos al hombre que había intentado acabar con su mundo, el mismo que había intentado manipular su corazón y quien lo había arrojado por una ventana. Y esa persona ahora era su hermano. Era simplemente terrorífico —. Parece que desde ahora estamos atascados juntos —tragó con fuerza, tratando de ignorar la imagen de un Dios loco y homicida.

Odín notó la forma en que su hijo de pronto estaba temblando. Extraño, pensó.

 **...**

Tony se comprometió a mantener la inocencia de sus hermanos intacta y a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a abusar de su bondad.

— Ellos son nuestra familia, Jarvis —dijo Tony a su loba, mientras veía al par de bebés balbucear uno frente al otro en su cuna —. Y vamos a protegerlos aunque muramos en el proceso.

Jarvis miró a su humano atentamente y siguió su mirada hasta el par de bebés, ella sabía que su humano estaba siendo serio y podía sentir el amor que le pregonaba a esos pequeños seres. Tal parecía que su trabajo se había intensificado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aw! No esperaba un amor tal de su parte!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Por supuesto que esta historia tenrdá continuación, si ya la tengo toda planeada en mi mente ewé

En el próximo capítulo, puedo decir, que será la aparición de un Vengador. ¿Quién? Tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo~


	3. Las cosas siempre pasan

**Las cosas siempre pasan.**

 **...**

Frigga sabía que un día su hijo sería enviado al campo de batalla, pero ella no esperaba ni quería que fuera tan pronto.

Ella había visto a su esposo partir incontables veces, como reina y esposa era algo que tenía muy presente, pero como madre era muy diferente. Sus ojos ardían al ver a uno de sus pequeños partir.

— Mamá —la voz de Tony le llegó como un eco.

Frigga era una reina y como tal no podía permitirse el derramar las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos.

— Todo estará bien, mamá —siguió Tony, acercándose hasta tomar una de las manos de su madre entre las propias.

La mujer correspondió apretando la pequeña mano de su niño, luchando también por reprimir el temblor de sus labios. Su Tony aún no alcanzaba la adolescencia y ya tenía que ir a pelear en nombre de su pueblo y ella lo estaba permitiendo, ¿qué clase de madre era?

Tony se mordió el interior de una mejilla al ver a su preciosa madre angustiada; él no era ajeno a lo que ella estaba sintiendo, él había sentido lo mismo cada vez que su equipo salía en alguna misión, él mismo no dejaba de sentirse aprensivo porque sin importar sus recuerdos de su vida pasada, el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber si volvería del campo de batalla no cambiaba. Pero esta vez él haría lo que fuera para regresar, por su madre, por su padre, por sus hermanos y por su pueblo; él tenía mucho por hacer aún y sin importar lo joven que aún era él iba a regresar victorioso.

— Mamá —repitió él, su voz segura y su mirada firme —. Nada va a pasarme, nuestros soldados son fuertes y confiables, y el tío Tyr también estará ahí, junto con Freya y Freyr. No puedo pedirte que no te preocupes porque eres mi mamá y lo harás de todas formas, ¿ves de dónde viene mi terquedad? Pero voy a regresar no importa qué.

Frigga asintió, ahogando un sollozo; su hijo la estaba confortando cuando debía ser ella quien le diera fuerza y seguridad. Ese niño suyo siempre estaba cuidándola.

— Prométeme que vas a volver a mí —pidió entonces.

— Lo prometo —Tony asintió —. Y también prometo que detendré esta guerra.

— Sé que lo harás —Frigga se permitió esbozar una sonrisa, si su hijo lo decía entonces era seguro que lo cumpliría.

— ¡No, hermano! ¡No vayas! —el golpeteo de pasos siguió al fuerte grito dado por Loki.

Tony y Frigga voltearon a ver sorprendidos al niño normalmente tranquilo que corría hacia ellos seguido muy de cerca por Thor.

Ambos niños corrieron hacia Tony y lo abrazaron con fuerza, poco dispuestos a soltarlo.

Tony dejó la sorpresa de lado rápidamente y apretó a sus hermanos pequeños con igual fuerza —. Voy a volver, enanos, se lo prometí a nuestra madre.

Loki se puso rígido, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y las mejillas hinchadas —. No es suficiente.

Y Thor, luciendo igual que su hermano de cabellos azabache, dijo —: Loki tiene razón. Hermano mayor, tienes que prometernos a nosotros también.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír, esos dos eran absolutamente adorables; él asintió —. Lo prometo. Y saben que cuando prometo algo lo cumplo, ¿no es cierto?

Thor asintió con fuerza —. ¡Mi hermano mayor es el mejor! ¡Vas a triunfar y regresar a casa, estoy seguro!

Loki, por su parte, asintió titubeante y luego más convencido. Una de las cosas de las que siempre podía estar seguro era que cuando su hermano mayor se proponía algo, en especial cuando lo prometía a ellos y aún más, a su madre, siempre lo cumplía. Loki sabía que su hermano no los defraudaría.

— Tienes que volver —demandó entonces.

— ¡Claro que sí, Lolo! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte! —aseguró Tony a sus dos hermanos —. ¡Y avergonzarte a ti y a Thor frente a las chicas!

Loki se sonrojó mientras que Thor sonrió enorme, ellos no entendía del todo la implicación, pero sabían que con su hermano sólo podían esperar diversión y desastre; su hermano podía ser muy raro a veces.

Frigga observó con una sonrisa a sus tres niños, sintiendo el peso de su pecho levantarse un poco al escuchar las risas infantiles que surgieron cuando Tony tomó en brazos a los dos niños pequeños para hacerlos girar.

 **...**

Pocas veces en su vida Odín se había sentido tan asustado. Él sabía que su hijo tendría que luchar más temprano que tarde, era su heredero después de todo, pero Odín estaba molesto consigo mismo al no haber sido capaz de evitar que esto sucediera. La guerra entre Vanaheim y Alfheim había alcanzado un punto incontrolable por lo que Asgard debía interceder y ya que las alianzas estaban en juego, un miembro directo de la realeza tenía que hacer presencia, y no podía ser Odín.

Así que Anthony, como príncipe heredero, debía ir al campo de batalla sin importar que fuera un niño aún. ¿Qué clase de padre era al permitir tal cosa?

Cierto, él era el rey.

Y Anthony, _oh_ , su muchacho sólo lo había visto con una mirada confiada y firme —. No hay problema, yo me encargo —había dicho su hijo.

Y Odín, ya versado en los mensajes escondidos detrás de la confianza, el encanto y el sarcasmo de su heredero, pudo entender lo que realmente significaba. _No te preocupes, estaré bien. Soy tu hijo y te amo._

Anthony era un ser demasiado generoso y desinteresado para su propio bien, Odín estaba seguro que eso le serviría cuando se convirtiera en rey, pero Anthony seguía siendo su hijo y él su padre.

— Regresa a salvo a casa, hijo mío —dijo, viendo partir a su muchacho.

 **...**

Frigga estaba bordando bajo el cálido sol de mediodía, puntada a puntada ella se esforzaba por no pensar en la situación de Tony. Su hijo iba a volver.

Junto a ella Loki estaba leyendo un libro de magia, pronto empezaría a enseñarle el arte del Seid y aunque al principio su hijo más pequeño se había negado puesto que Thor sería entrenado como guerrero, Loki había aceptado entusiasmado al ser alentado por Tony.

Ella levantó la mirada para ver a Thor correr por el jardín en compañía de Jarvis, Tony se había negado en llevar a su loba con él, alegando que ella debía quedarse para proteger a sus hermanos y a su madre.

Ese niño siempre estaba velando por ellos, a veces se preguntaba qué bien había hecho en su vida para tener un niño tan precioso.

 **...**

Tyr frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos barrían la figura del heredero de Asgard.

Como Dios de la Guerra no estaba impresionado. El príncipe era pequeño y flaco, y pese a que sus habilidades de pelea y espada no eran malas tampoco eran para alabarse, su genio por otro lado… El chico era rápido y listo y podía ver cosas que otros no, pese a su edad él tenía la visión que a guerreros más experimentados les faltaba. A Tyr le gustaba el chico. Pero algo en él le parecía fuera de lugar, en especial aquellos ojos marrones suyos.

A veces Tyr se preguntaba si estaba hablando con un niño que apenas había alcanzado los tres dígitos en sus años o un adulto.

— ¡Frey, _sunshine_ de mi vida, yo te elijo! ¡Hay traseros que patear a tu izquierda! —una pausa —. ¡Estúpido crece patatas, dije tu izquierda no mi izquierda!

Tyr suspiró.

También estaban esos momentos en los que estaba seguro que Anthony, de hecho, era un niño.

 **...**

A Freyr no le gustaba la lucha, era bueno en ella, pero la odiaba. Él había llegado a Asgard como un regalo de su pueblo, Vanaheim, al ser sometido hacía tanto tiempo atrás por los Aesir. Él y Freya habían sido bien recibidos y cuidados, e incluso les habían concedido dominio sobre Alfheim y Folgvan, respectivamente; con el paso de los años ellos aprendieron a ver a Asgard como su hogar, pero no lo habían sentido como tal hasta que se habían reunido con el joven príncipe.

Pero, Freyr miró a su príncipe, sabía que él no era normal. Incluso un ciego podía ver eso.

Y, sin embargo, había algo en Anthony que los hacía sentir cálidos y queridos, pese a la diferencia de edad entre los tres, siendo su príncipe menor por un par de décadas, ellos lo veían como un igual, como un amigo. Junto a Anthony no podían sentir cualquier cosa menos.

 **…**

Tyr estaba manejando su lucha bien por sí mismo, abriéndose paso entre soldados de los tres reinos. Freya y Freyr eran un equipo que luchaba contra cuatro guerreros, dos cada uno, y los soldados de Asgard estaban manteniendo sus propias luchas con habilidad y dignidad, no podía esperar menos de ellos. Todos se la estaban arreglando bien.

Tony gruñó, luchando contra un soldado desgarbado de Vanaheim.

— ¿Desde cuándo Asgard envía bebés al campo de batalla? —se burló el hombre.

Tony hizo una mueca —. Veamos cómo este bebé te reducirá en una pulpa sanguinolenta.

El guerrero rio con diversión —. No te hagas ilusiones, niño príncipe.

Tony esquivó la espada que había ido directo a su rostro, el ataque sólo le había dejado una cortada en la mejilla derecha.

— Creo que alguien tiene mala puntería —dijo Tony.

— El veneno no piensa lo mismo —dijo el otro y fue cuando la vista de Tony se puso borrosa, un mareo lo atacó y las náuseas lo golpearon. Maldición, veneno y uno fuerte, tomando en cuenta lo rápido que lo estaba afectando.

Tony maldijo su suerte.

Todos sus aliados estaban ocupados y el mismo Tony tenía un conocimiento médico limitado a la curación de heridas pequeñas y no había manera de que fuera capaz de extraer el veneno por sí mismo. Él no era tan bueno como su Brucie _-bear_ o Freya, en este caso.

Pero ella estaba lejos y el tiempo pasaba volando.

Tony apenas esquivó al hombre cuando arremetió de nuevo contra él, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte la segunda vez. Un golpe lo mandó volando contra el suelo fangoso, quedando tirado como un costal de patatas. Sus manos temblaban y la bilis subía por su garganta.

Débil. Él era tan débil.

Su contrincante apreció una vez más frente a él, agarrándolo por la garganta —. Que el príncipe heredero de Asgard sea tan débil es lamentable. Deberías haber dejado que los adultos luchen por ti —el agarre se apretó y Tony comenzó a ver puntos negros, las lágrimas se atropellaron en sus ojos.

Y entonces la promesa a su madre y hermanos apreció en su mente, tan fuerte y dolorosa como luces de neón. Era su promesa para cambiar las cosas, para mantener a todos a salvo. Su voto para impedir que su familia fuera rasgada en pedazos.

No. Él no moriría. No podía. Hoy no.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer.

Sus dedos se movieron hasta su cadera, sacando una daga pequeña escondida y, sin dudar un segundo, lo clavó en el estómago del hombre, quien lo vio con ojos impresionados, soltándolo y cayendo en un charco de sangre. Tony cayó también, jadeando fuerte y duro, se sentía tan frío.

Pronto la oscuridad lo consumió.

 **…**

Era ridículo, que el príncipe heredero fuera amigo de una joven como Freya.

Él la alentaba a ser más que una simple dama de gran belleza limitada a las tareas del hogar, a él no le importaba que ella tuviera un gusto extraño por el arte de la guerra. Él siempre le decía que sería, no, que era una gran guerrera.

Él también les había ayudado a dejar atrás el rencor y tristeza por su reino de nacimiento, aceptándolos como parte de su familia y haciéndolos sentir realmente en casa. Una y otra vez.

Freya salió de sus pensamientos al bloquear el ataque de un Vanir; cuando los guerreros de Asgard habían llegado junto con su joven príncipe, los Elfos de Alfheim habían retrocedido, no queriendo poner en peligro su alianza con Asgard. Los Vanir, por otra parte, parecían tener un fuerte deseo de sublevación.

— Deben retirarse ahora, antes de que las consecuencias sean más graves —dijo ella con rabia controlada.

— Silencio, mujer. No eres mejor que tu príncipe —dijo el guerrero, señalando en una dirección.

Freya se detuvo poniendo fuerza en su espada y empujando, logrando que el hombre tropezara. Ella supo aprovechar el momento para acabar con él. El olor a sangre llenó su nariz, sus manos temblaban, pero luchó con fuerza para mantener las náuseas a raya.

No era el momento para ser una niña llorona, ella tenía que demostrar su fuerza, su valía como guerrero y como mujer. Entonces miró en la dirección indicada y su cuerpo se congeló. El tiempo pareció detenerse y ella gritó el nombre que muy rara vez se permitía.

— _¡_ _Tony!_

 **…**

Heimdall había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida, había conocido muchas personas extrañas, también.

Pero nunca había conocido nadie como el príncipe Anthony. Él era la encarnación de la extrañeza. Él estaba más allá de raro y, sin embargo, se había convertido en alguien difícil de no apreciar.

Era difícil aun cuando el príncipe podía llegar a ser tan molesto en sus constantes visitas al observatorio y con sus incesantes preguntas sobre lo que Heimdall veía en cada reino, en especial sobre su amado Midgard.

Sin embargo, ser un niño de la realeza podía llegar a ser bastante cruel, pensó al ver al joven príncipe en una condición tan lamentable siendo llevado por el Bifrost hasta le castillo.

 **…**

Odín observaba, con la respiración contenida, a su esposa trabajar en un Anthony inconsciente.

Él sabía que este sería uno de los escenarios con que se encontraría al enviar a su joven hijo a pelear, pero saber una cosa y verla eran cosas muy diferentes. Curanderos iban y venían, haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su joven monarca.

Las manos de Frigga temblaban sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

— Este niño es demasiado terco para morir —dijo Odín, no sabiendo si era para reconfortar a su esposa o a él mismo.

Fue entonces, como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, que los ojos de Anthony se abrieron y un gemido escapó de sus labios —. Jus-to… co-mo tú…

Entre una exclamación ahogada de alivio, preocupación y alegría de Frigga, los hombros de Odín se aflojaron en alivio —. Sí, justo como yo.

 **…**

Casi lo había perdido.

Frigga estuvo cerca de perder a uno de sus bebés y eso era insoportable.

Ella sabía que no podía evitar que Tony luchara, él sería rey un día, y ella no podía protegerlo de eso. Pero lo que si podía hacer era hacerlo lo más invulnerable posible.

Que Thor y Loki la perdonaran, pero esta era un promesa que podía reclamar una sola vez, y ella sabía que ellos dos estaría bien, lo había visto. Tony, por otra parte, siempre estaba arriesgándose demasiado y no por él, sino por otros. Ella lanzó un encantamiento entonces, obteniendo la promesa de todas las cosas en los Nueve Reinos para que no hicieran daño alguno a su primogénito.

Esto era lo único que podía hacer por su Tony.

 **…**

Se necesitó una semana para que Tony se recuperara, él había tenido suerte, pero más que nada habían sido las habilidades médicas y mágicas de su madre lo que lo salvaron. Sin embargo, él no se sentía bien.

Él había fallado.

No había detenido la guerra.

Había dejado a sus amigos y a los guerreros que habían confiado en él atrás.

Si bien la guerra había terminado, no era gracias a Tony.

Y él quería proteger y salvar a todos. _Ha_.

Esta era su segunda vida, su segunda oportunidad, y no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo. Él era tan arrogante.

Odín vio a su hijo mayor.

— Anthony, ven aquí —mandó.

Vio el pequeño cuerpo ponerse rígido por un instante antes de levantarse y caminar. Dos pequeños brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo —. ¿Te sientes mal de alguna manera?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza, separándose del mayor. Odín sabía que su hijo estaba mintiendo.

— Tú no fallaste, Anthony.

— Claro que sí. Y no trates de endulzar las cosas —dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando sus manos en puños —. Soy débil, papá.

— No lo eres —Odín miró con atención al niño frente a él —. Eres el niño más fuerte que conozco.

Tony bufó —. Tú lo dijiste. Niño. No soy más que un niño.

— Y sin embargo, el más fuerte —Odín hizo un gesto para irrumpir el intento de Tony en replicar —. Escucha, Anthony, una cosa que debes aprender es que la fuerza no sólo es física. Hay fuerza mental, de corazón y espíritu. Puedes ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, pero eso no te servirá de nada si no sabes cómo usarla.

Tony lo sabía, joder que sí. Su ingenio era lo que lo había salvado de morir tantas veces. Pero aun así…

— Y tú, Anthony, tienes el espíritu más fuerte y terco que he visto.

— El espíritu no gana guerras.

— Ciertamente esta vez no lo hizo, pero nunca se sabe —concedió Odín —. No puedes esperar ganar contra todo a lo que te enfrentes. La vida no es así. Perderás y ganarás en el transcurso de tu vida, pero lo que nunca debes hacer es rendirte. ¿Lo entiendes, Anthony? No se trata de talento o fuerza, se trata de voluntad. Como un príncipe de Asgard, como mi heredero, pero sobretodo, como mi hijo, nunca debes perder tu espíritu.

Era en momentos como estos que Tony veía muy clara la diferencia entre Howard y Odín, aparte de lo evidente, ellos eran padres totalmente opuestos. Donde Howard habría remarcado y avergonzado de los fallos de Tony, Odín los tomaba como una lección por aprender, algo que haría a Tony fuerte y valiente.

En este momento Odín no era el rey de Asgard, el Dios Padre de Todo, él era sólo un padre. El padre de Tony. Y este padre era un puto malvavisco, y Tony no podía estar más agradecido.

— Está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo Tony.

Odín asintió —. Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que tus entrenamientos no se intensificarán.

Muy bien, al parecer el momento ñoño había terminado; era tiempo de volver a los asuntos muy masculinos.

— Pero primero, siéntate y dímelo todo, desde el principio —dijo Odín, él quería saber todo lo ocurrido de boca de su hijo.

Tony comenzó a relatar desde el principio mientras Odín escuchó pacientemente, como un padre debería. Tony sonrió discretamente a su padre, el hombre podría parecer como una roca para muchas personas, pero el chico podía ver lo mucho que Odín amaba a su familia.

* * *

Loki nunca había estado fuera del castillo. Él sabía que su hermano Anthony se escapaba para ir a la ciudadela y Thor había comenzado a seguir su ejemplo, pero Loki, queriendo ser el hijo correcto (que al parecer los otros dos no podían ser) no había tenido el valor de ir por su cuenta.

— Lolo, ¿quieres ir a la ciudadela? —preguntó Tony.

— ¡No puedo! Padre nos tiene prohibido ir —musitó.

— Pero hermano mayor y yo vamos siempre que queremos —Thor parpadeó, sin entender la dificultad de Loki.

— ¡Tú vas porque no entiendes lo malo que es ir sin supervisión y nuestro hermano va porque siempre hace lo que quiere! —replicó.

Tony veía a Loki con una mirada divertida, quien diría que el Dios de la Travesura fuera tan inseguro y mimado de niño.

Thor miró entonces a Tony —. Eso quiere decir que quiere ir, ¿no, hermano mayor? ¿Deberíamos ir?

— ¡Por supuesto! —accedió Tony, este era el momento para hacer a Loki más social y alejarlo de cualquier tendencia psicópata.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero! —replicó el azabache.

Y así fue como los tres hermanos se encontraron paseando por la ciudad fuera del castillo. Tony llevaba a Loki sobre sus hombros y a Thor tomado de la mano, el mayor se había asegurado de que se vistieran de manera adecuada para pasar desapercibidos, lo menos que quería era que los reconocieran como los príncipes del reino.

— Hermano, ¿qué es eso? —Loki llamó la atención de Tony, señalando un puesto de comida callejera —. Nunca había visto comida como esa.

— ¡Son bollos de trigo rellenos de mermelada de frutas! —Respondió Thor en lugar de Tony —. ¿Quieres probarla, hermano?

— No puedo comer eso —respondió Loki —. El degustador de veneno no está aquí —oh sí, Loki era un niño realmente mimado.

Y a Tony le divertía cada parte de ello.

— Entonces yo lo probaré —dijo Tony, comenzando a caminar hacia el puesto.

— ¡No puedes! —exclamó Loki, jalando el cabello de Tony —. ¡Eres el futuro rey! ¡No puedes morir!

— ¡Entonces yo lo comeré! —gritó Thor, acercándose con confianza hasta tomar un bollo.

Tony se sentiría tocado si no fuera porque sabía que no había veneno alguno en los dichosos bollos, y eso era algo que Thor sabía muy bien, el pequeño rubio había estado ya varias veces de incognito en la ciudad como para no saber esas cosas.

— ¿Lo ves? No hay nada que temer —dijo Thor, con la boca llena de comida y una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Seguro? —pidió Loki.

— Thóreal sigue vivo, ¿no? —fue la respuesta de Tony.

Loki lo sopesó unos instantes para luego asentir.

— Hey, niños, ¿tienen con qué pagar? —pidió el vendedor, viendo a los tres con ojos críticos.

Tony asintió, entonces dejó a Loki bajar de sus hombros. Pagó y vio a sus hermanos bebés inflar sus mejillas con comida cual ardillas.

 **…**

Fue más tarde que, de alguna manera, Loki terminó separándose de sus hermanos. Thor y Tony lo habían buscado por un rato, pero la ciudad era grande y había demasiadas personas, Loki podía estar en cualquier parte.

— Thor, ven conmigo —mandó Tony, tomando de la mano al rubio, no dispuesto a perder a su otro hermano, y avanzó por varias calles, adentrándose en callejones oscuros hasta llegar a un espacio sombrío.

— ¡Tony! —dijo un hombre desaliñado —. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Hola, niño. Ven —dijo otro hombre.

Thor los vio impresionado, sólo su madre y, de vez en cuando, lady Freya llamaban a su hermano con tal nombre. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que su hermano conociera a personas como estas.

— Hola, chicos —saludó Tony —. Ew, ¿hace cuánto que no se bañan? —soltó, y contrario a lo que Thor esperaba, los hombres sólo rieron en respuesta.

— Tony, chico encantador, ven a beber un poco —dijo una de las mujeres del lugar.

— Lo siento, preciosa, no puedo beber, estoy cuidando de mi hermano bebé —dijo Tony, haciendo que la atención fuera a Thor, quien la ignoró en favor de cuestionar al mayor.

— ¿Quiénes son estos borrachos, hermano mayor?

— Son un grupo de ancianos que hablan conmigo cuando vengo a la ciudad —respondió, ganándose gritos indignados de sus anfitriones.

— ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Entonces no son un grupo de rufianes? —siguió Thor.

Tony se encogió de hombros —. Son buenas personas —entonces llamó la atención del grupo variopinto —. Estamos buscando a un niño pequeño, de su edad —señaló a Thor, de quien no había soltado la mano —. Tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes, ¿lo han visto?

Los hombres y mujeres empezaron a indagar entre sí, pero ninguno había visto a Loki.

— No lo sé —dijo otro de ellos —. He estado jugando a las cartas todo el día

— No le hables —dijo otro —. Ha estado perdiendo todas las partidas y está irritable.

— ¡Pero tenemos que encontrar a nuestro hermano! —gritó Thor.

— Sobre eso, si es un niño pequeño es malo —dijo el mismo hombre —. Escuché que ha habido secuestros de niños pequeños por toda la ciudad.

— ¿Secuestros en la ciudad del castillo? ¡No es posible! —dijo Thor, su padre era un buen rey, él nunca permitiría que algo como eso sucediera.

Tony sabía de los esfuerzos de su padre, pero también sabía que la oscuridad no desaparecía fácilmente, en especial en lugares con mucha gente.

— ¿Qué les sucede a los niños que son secuestrados? —preguntó.

— Escuché que son vendidos en ciudades lejanas.

Thor se pegó a su hermano, preocupado; Tony apretó el agarre en su mano, esto era peor de lo que había pensado, y Loki sin duda estaba en peligro.

No, él no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a uno de los suyos.

— Gor —dijo, acercándose hasta le hombre que jugaba a las cartas —. Ayúdame.

— ¿Por qué le pides ayuda a ese hombre? —inquirió Thor, él no entendía por qué su hermano necesitaría de la asistencia de un plebeyo, no su hermano que era el futuro rey.

— Conoces la ciudad mejor que nadie y conoces a muchas personas, no debería ser problema para ti el encontrar un niño pequeño. ¿O sí? —continuó Tony, pero el hombre lo seguía ignorando aparentemente concentrado en su juego.

— Vamos, Gor. Es un favor para el pequeño y lindo Tony —dijo otro de los hombres, tratando de ser de ayuda.

— Ese niño no es lindo —dijo en cambio el nombrado, señalando a Thor y haciendo un movimiento en su juego.

— Muy bien —dijo Tony —, si no me ayudas por las buenas entonces será por las malas. Voy a cobrar el favor que me debes por haber arreglado tu caldera.

— ¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Si pierdo esto no tendré dinero! —gritó Gor, tomando su vaso de licor y tirándolo a Tony.

El moreno se sorprendió, no por la acción del hombre que ya la había esperado (Gor era demasiado visceral), sino por la reacción de Thor. Su hermano menor se había zafado de su agarre para interponerse en el ataque, siendo él quien resultara bañado en licor.

— Mi hermano mayor te está pidiendo un favor —habló Thor, su voz sonando más madura —. Creo que estás siendo irrespetuoso. Anciano, él no es la persona apropiada para que le tires tu alcohol encima; si estás borracho a mitad del día, ¿debería ayudarte a estar sobrio? —y la mirada que acompañó dicha declaración era la misma que el Thor de su vida pasada portaba en cada batalla.

Gor observó al más pequeño con atención —. Tienes una buena mirada, niño —entonces se volvió a Tony —. El niño que buscas, ¿es importante para ti?

— Más de lo que habría pensado alguna vez —respondió.

— Bien, te ayudaremos —cedió Gor al final.

— Ya ves, no era tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Tony le sonrió, descarado.

Gor negó con la cabeza, divertido —. No puedo contra ti.

Thor entonces presenció como más personas se unían en el búsqueda de Loki; era sorprendente cómo con una sola palabra de su hermano Anthony la ciudad se movía. La red de inteligencia de ese hombre, Gor, era realmente sorprendente, pero no había manera alguna en que tipos como esos se dignaran a ayudar porque fueran nobles de corazón. Probablemente era porque se trataba de Anthony, pensó Thor.

Su hermano no discriminaba por cómo te vieras y su gran presencia y resplandeciente aura hacía difícil pasarlo por alto. Él tenía algún tipo de poder que atraía a la gente, y cuando menos se daban cuenta, nadie podía evitar querer ser cercano a él.

Thor no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar y respetar a su hermano, y sin duda crecería haciendo lo mejor para hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Fue sólo una hora después que habían logrado encontrar a Loki, lo rescataron y atraparon a la banda de secuestradores. Decir que sus padres estaban furiosos sería un eufemismo, ni siquiera los ojos de cachorro de Tony los salvaron de ser castigados.

A Loki le llevó un mes el salir del castillo de nuevo y por iniciativa propia.

* * *

Tony alcanzó la mayoría de edad y una fiesta se dio en honor por ser un hombre completamente crecido, por lo que los nobles de todas partes habían estado arribando al palacio de Asgard desde hacía semanas.

Él fue el rey de la fiesta y no sólo porque era en su honor, Frigga podía jurar que vio el momento exacto en que tres mujeres y hombres se enamoraron de su hijo.

Odín estaba orgulloso del hombre en que su primogénito se estaba convirtiendo, pero eso no le impedía temblar con una especie de impotente rabia paternal mezclada con la compresión de que su hijo estaba creciendo. Era inaudito sentirse así como rey ante su heredero, pero sabía que como padre era inevitable. Además, él temblaba de la emoción por ver el camino por el que su hijo seguiría andando.

 **...**

Los regalos no faltaron, por supuesto.

Y Tony no sabía como sentirse respecto a los tres huevos de dragón que la comitiva de Alfheim le obsequió.

Una de las cosas que Tony había esperado al vivir en Asgard era la existencia de esas míticas criaturas; desafortunadamente, los dragones eran el equivalente a los dinosaurios en la Tierra. Estaban extintos desde la época de su abuelo Bor, quien había sido el valiente guerrero que había matado al último de ellos. Sí, Tony no se sentía muy orgulloso de su abuelo. La cosa era, según los Elfos, ellos habían descubierto un viejo nido de dragones tiempo atrás, demasiado tiempo atrás porque los huevos habían pasado a convertirse en piedra. Al menos eso fue lo que les habían dicho.

Tony no sabía si creer en eso, él había visto Juego de Tronos y mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que sus huevos eclosionaran para tener su propia versión de Daenerys Targaryen.

...

Tony debía empezar a aprender a no desear cosas problemáticas.

Desde luego, los huevos eclosionaron en tres adorables dragones machos.

Tony estaba enamorado, y Loki y Thor estaban en la luna. Frigga era bastante imparcial, pero ella no podía negarse a esos brillantes ojos y afiladas garritas. Odín, por su parte, ante su renuencia a mantener tres dragones tenía que aceptar que las criaturas eran parte de su familia; Anthony lo había visto con horror cuando había ordenado enjaular a los dragones. ( _Papá, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? Son mis hijos, tus nietos.)_

A Odín no le gustaba estar en el lado malo de su hijo, en especial el decepcionarlo.

Pusieron a los dragones en un establo sin usar.

Tony los nombró Gran Rojo, Ojos Azules y Bebé.

 **...**

Los tres crecieron tan dóciles como los dragones podían ser.

Sólo arremetiendo contra la mayoría de la gente, siendo la familia real, Tyr, Freya y Frey las excepciones; Jarvis, por supuesto, también estaba fuera de los límites. Ellos dejaron de comerse a los caballos cuando Tony los había regañado y negado a pulir sus escamas por tres días. Ellos también resultaron ser de bajo mantenimiento una vez que habían alcanzado la madurez y comenzado a cazar por su cuenta. También gozaban de asustar a los proscritos fuera del reino y cualquier persona que consideraran una amenaza para su padre, que pasaba a ser todo el mundo siempre y cuando Tony no dijera lo contrario.

Rojo, Ojitos y Bebé eran bastante protectores.

Tony sólo podía agradecer que fuera conocido como Padre de Dragones y no como _Madre_ , eso sólo sería muy jodido.

* * *

Thor estaba en su entrenamiento de espada, siendo instruido por el propio Odín; Loki, por otro lado, estaba jugando con su magia. Tony los observaba desde lo alto de un balcón, junto a Jarvis. Sus hermanos lucían felices, justo como los niños debían ser; Thor estaba creciendo sin la carga de ser un heredero y Loki lo hacía sin sentirse estar a la sombra del rubio.

 **…**

Odín y Frigga le dijeron la verdad de su estirpe a Loki un cálido día de verano.

Loki se veía traicionado y dolido.

Thor no podía creerlo.

Y Tony sabía que este era su desastre para arreglar.

 **…**

Ahora entendía porque era tan diferente de sus padres y hermanos, el porque lo único que parecía tener en común con su madre era la magia. Entendía por fin el cómo era tan diferente de Thor a pesar de que toda la vida la gente siempre dijo que eran gemelos. Él no era un Odinson, era el hijo de Laufey, un maldito Gigante de Hielo.

Adoptado.

Él era adoptado.

Y al enterarse había reaccionado en consecuencia, había exigido a Frigga que levantara el hechizo de su apariencia. Loki pudo determinar con precisión el momento exacto en que Thor se dio cuenta que había más entre ellos que la diferencia de alturas y su gusto refinado por las artes que por la lucha. Su piel era azul, sus ojos rojos y su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos. Él daba miedo de esa manera, parecía mayor y mucho más áspero; era uno de los monstruos enemigos de Asgard.

Loki gruñó y sin darle una mirada a quienes había considerado su familia, salió corriendo de la habitación y del palacio. Poco le importaba que la gente lo viera, mejor, así ellos también sabrían el monstruo que era, si es que no lo sabían ya.

Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro; antes de darse cuenta un par de hombres aparecieron, cortando la entrada y viéndolo amenazante y con un deje de repulsión.

— ¿Qué hace un Gigante de Hielo en Asgard? —gruñó uno.

— Aléjense —ordenó Loki, dando un paso.

— No eres más que un mocoso. Vamos a enseñarte una lección, los monstruos como tú no están permitidos aquí —dijo el otro.

Loki podía usar su magia, y lo haría —. Muévanse o los haré moverse.

— ¡Una basura como tú no nos dirá que hacer!

El insulto le picó, pero no le importó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, un fuerte golpe se escuchó sobre ellos. Loki levantó la vista para encontrarse con Bebé anclado sobre uno de los tejados.

— Lo siento —la voz de Tony, quien bajó de un salto desde la espalda de su dragón, era fría como el hielo —. ¿Cómo acabas de llamar a mi hermano?

El hombre se le quedó mirando, sin habla —. ¿Quién joder eres tú?

— Pri-príncipe Anthony —dijo el otro hombre, con voz temblorosa.

El primero vio a su compañero, incrédulo —. ¿Qué tontería dices?

— Es uno de sus dragones —fue la respuesta, señalando a Bebé, quien permanecía amenazante, pero quieto, sólo una orden de Tony lo haría hacer lo contario.

— Nuestro príncipe nunca sería hermano de un monstruo como ese —gruñó el bravucón.

Tony entonces se lanzó hacía él, poco le importaban sus lecciones de decoro y el no lastimar a los ciudadanos de Asgard, este hombre había insultado a su hermano bebé y eso era algo que Tony no permitiría. Él había hecho una promesa.

Loki no se movía, él no podía hacer nada más que ver a su hermano pelear; como un príncipe, Anthony sabía cómo luchar, había estado en incontables batallas, pero con él siempre se trataba más que de tener músculo. Y en este momento la eficiencia de las manos de su hermano no era sólo técnica, había una racionalidad fría de querer hacer daño a voluntad. El hombre era más alto y grande que Anthony, pero él sabía cómo usar ese tipo de cosas a su favor.

De pronto, entre todo el movimiento, Loki vio sangre en la boca de su hermano. Probablemente no era más que un labio partido, pero era algo que no debería estar ahí. Al igual que este lugar; este no era un lugar en que Anthony Odinson debía encontrarse, y todo era culpa de Loki.

Loki tenía que hacer algo. Él tenía que ayudar. Él…

— _Quita tus manos de mi hijo._

Al principio Loki creyó que lo había imaginado, pero no. Él realmente había oído la voz de Odín Padre de Todo y, al voltear, lo vio. El rey de Asgard estaba a la entrada del callejón, flanqueado por una escuadra de soldados, y con una expresión como un trueno.

 **…**

— Espero que sepas lo malditamente estúpido que fuiste esta noche.

Loki miró hacia otro lado, dejando que la voz de Anthony retumbara en él como una onda. Después de la pelea callejera y de que Odín interviniera, Loki fue arrastrado de regreso a palacio, él no tuvo tiempo de tener otro arranque porque Anthony lo había tomado del brazo para acarrearlo hasta su habitación.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, pitufo? —mandó Tony.

— Pi- ¿qué? —Loki vio al mayor sin comprender, pero algo le decía que era una especie de insulto.

— Hiciste llorar a Thor, maldición, hiciste llorar a mamá.

Loki se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? Es tu familia de la que estoy hablando.

— Ellos no son mi familia, y tú tampoco —respondió Loki, por fin —. No tenemos la misma sangre.

Tony vio a Loki con ojos como dardos, él sabía que el momento llegaría y aquí estaban, pero tratar con esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Tal vez era porque él en realidad había aprendido a amar a Loki, Tony no podía ver al Dios como otra cosa que no fuera su hermano bebé; el hermano pequeño que ahora estaba en un gran dolor y tristeza, y Tony tenía que pararlo.

Esta era una de las cosas que se había prometido cambiar, mantener a su familia junta y a salvo.

— Sangre y familia no es la misma cosa —dijo Tony, ganándose la atención del menor —. La familia no termina en la sangre, y tampoco empieza ahí —él lo sabía, lo había aprendido con Jarvis, con Pepper y Rhodey y Happy, y con los Vengadores. La sangre no era un lazo —. A la familia le importas, no sólo por conveniencia. La familia está ahí; en lo bueno, en lo malo, en todo. Ellos te apoyan… incluso cuando duele. Eso es la familia. Y eso lo que tienes aquí, Loki.

Loki veía a Tony con grandes ojos brillantes de lágrimas suprimidas; Tony suspiró. Él ya había hecho su parte, ahora le tocaba a Loki hacer la suya, y si… y si no resultaba como esperaba, entonces Tony sólo tendría que acabar con la amenaza aunque se le partiera el corazón.

— No tienes que decirme nada —dijo al cabo de un momento, notando como Loki estaba teniendo su propia lucha interna —. Tú y yo no hacemos sentimientos, ambos somos demasiado necios y tenemos una lengua hiriente cuando nos acorralan, así que… si lo entiendes, si entiendes lo que acabo de decir y amas esta familia… sólo tienes que salir de aquí e ir a buscar a nuestros padres y a Thor. Si no, sólo quédate aquí y húndete en tu depresión.

Con eso dicho, Tony dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su escritorio, decidiendo seguir con uno de sus proyectos. Fue un par de minutos después cuando escuchó pasos y la puerta ser abierta y cerrada.

Bueno, tal vez él realmente podía confiar en este Loki.

(Porque amar y confiar en alguien eran cosas muy diferentes.)

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando.

Thor ganó su nombre como Dios del Trueno y él, junto con Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros, fueron los protagonistas victoriosos de innumerables batallas.

El linaje de Loki dejó de ser un secreto para los Nueve Reinos, e incluso había llegado a un acuerdo con Laufey sobre ser el gobernante de Jötunheim cuando llegara el momento. Loki también se hizo famoso por sus constantes travesuras, siendo conocido como tal; el Dios de la Travesura.

Freya y Freyr se mudaron a sus respectivos reinos para tomar sus puestos como sus regentes. Tony se encontraba extrañándolos más de lo que quería admitir.

Rojo, Ojitos y Bebé seguían siendo unos diablillos traviesos y comiendo su peso en vacas.

Jarvis seguía a su lado, justo como debía ser.

Y Tony seguía llevando su papel como mejor le parecía.

 **...**

El siglo veinte por fin había llegado a Midgard, los años veinte para ser precisos, y Tony sabía que había llegado el momento.

Odín y Frigga se habían mostrado renuentes a dejar a Tony ir por su cuenta a un reino extranjero y tan primitivo, pero ellos sabían del incomprensible amor que su primogénito le tenía a Midgard desde pequeño. Además, Tony había empezado anotarse un poco solitario desde que Freya y Freyr se habían ido, y que sus hermanos ya no lo seguían como patitos; y tampoco podían negarle casi nada.

Dejando de lado el sarcasmo y la tendencia maníaca cuando estaba en sus momentos de invención, su Anthony era hermoso y encantador y amable, pero también bastante contundente y poco dispuesto a conformarse. Él nunca había sido un amante de las artes típicas de un príncipe; él era un amigo de la gente y aunque el pueblo lo amaba no tenía una persona realmente cercana a él. Los ciudadanos estaban demasiado intimidados por su confianza, su inteligencia y los poderes de ver el futuro como al parecer había heredado de la reina Frigga, junto con su manía de inventar grandes cosas, ser capaz de domar a tres bestias que se suponía estaban extintas y su inmunidad ante cualquier cosa.

Desde que los hermanos se habían ido, Tony había empezado a pasar el tiempo con sus dragones, Jarvis y encerrado en sus salas privadas para la invención maníaca. Sus padres comenzaban a pensar que Tony necesitaba la socialización, incluso si eso significaba que fuera a otro reino.

Sin mencionar que nunca había mostrado un interés verdadero y duradero por por una mujer u hombre, para el caso. Frigga nunca presionaría a ninguno de sus hijos para tener una pareja que no quisieran, aunque Odín podría pensar lo contrario, pero por ahora no era tan malo el pensar que conocer gente nueva fuera tan malo.

 **…**

— Quiero aclarar que he dicho varias veces que creo que esto es una idea terrible —dijo Loki, caminando por el suelo cubierto de nieve.

— Nadie te obligó a venir —Tony caminaba con sus ojos bailando por todo el páramo desolado, buscando por algo —. Sé cuidarme solo, soy un niño grande. Soy algunas décadas o siglos mayor que tú, Lokes. Debes parar con tu complejo de hermano, dejó de ser lindo cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad.

— No tengo complejo de hermano —replicó Loki, escuchando la nieve crujir bajo sus pies —. ¿No pudiste elegir un mejor lugar para hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer que no fuera un lugar lleno de nieve? Es tan molesto como Jötunheim.

— Deja de quejarte, fuiste tú quien insistió en venir. Debiste quedarte en Asgard con Thor, creo que estaba planeando tener una orgía.

— Thor es un idiota.

— Sí, igual que tú, _Reindeer Games_. Ahora cállate, estamos aquí.

Loki entonces tomó una toma de la construcción frente a él. Era una especie de caja cuadrada, no más alta que una caballeriza; parecía estar hecha de algo duro y gris. Al Dios se le antojaba triste. No sabía lo que su hermano buscaba en un lugar cómo ese.

— Hay alguien importante para mí ahí dentro y vamos a sacarla de ese infierno. Así que concéntrate, Loki.

El azabache lo miró, muy pocas veces había visto a su hermano de esta forma. Anthony estaba completamente serio, esa persona de la que hablaba debía ser realmente importante como decía.

Ambos siguieron avanzando. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la demora! Pero este capítulo es más largo como compensación (veinte paginas de word, señoras y señores)... También, el Vengador del que hablaba no es el mismo que ustedes pensaban, como pudieron darse cuenta; y la razón es que estoy tomando cosas del comic también, esta historia es una combinación rara.

También, Balder no existe aquí, Tony está tomando sus "atributos como dios." Ustedes entienden. Otra cosa es que tal vez Odín está siendo demasiado emotivo para ser un rey que desterró a su hijo sin segundos pensamientos, pero hay que recordar que él lloró dormido... eso cuenta para algo (creo).

Somo dije una vez, sólo siganme el rollo~

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, juro que leo cada uno de ellos y los amo!

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!

Pd. La escena del secuestro la tome de un manga llamado Akatsuki no Yona, no pude evitarlo, yo sólo tenía que usarla.

Pd. ¿Quién me puede decir de dónde tome el rollo de la sangre y la familia? El que lo diga primero se gana algo (?)


	4. Padre e hija

**Padre e hija.**

 **...**

Tony no había planeado que sucediera de esta forma, de verdad.

Él sólo quería ir y salvar a Natasha de ese horrible lugar y también a todas las niñas que pudiera, lo cual, bien, logró. La cosa era, Tony no había planeado tomar a Natasha con él y llevarla a Asgard, él había pensado en dejar a las niñas con las autoridades correspondientes y asegurarse de que no volvieran a ese horrible lugar, lo cual también hizo, pero él no había esperado que Natasha se pegara a su lado como lo había hecho.

— ¿Se van? —había preguntado la pequeña pelirroja, su rostro permanecía sin expresión, al igual que el resto de las niñas, pero Tony pudo notar la aprensión disimulada en su voz.

Natasha era una niña de cuatro años, pero esos años habían sido suficientes para adoctrinarla en un ser sin emociones. Tony no quería más que regresar a ese horrible lugar y hacer sufrir a los bastardos como realmente se merecían, pero no podía porque ahora era momento de enfocarse en esta pequeña niña que había sido una de sus personas importantes en su otra vida.

— Así es —respondió Tony, agachándose hasta estar a la altura de la niña —. Mi hermano y yo hemos cumplido con lo que teníamos que hacer; salvarlas. Ahora tenemos que regresar a casa —su voz era suave, más suave de lo que había planeado.

Natasha lo observó fijamente —. Yo no tengo una de esas. Todos están muertos.

Maldición. Tony no se esperaba un comentario como ese, una idea pasó por su mente y le dio un análisis de un segundo antes de tomar su decisión. No había otra forma de que esto fuera, y tal vez él lo había sabido desde que decidió bajar a Midgard.

— Natasha —dijo Tony, ganándose una mirada de la niña.

— Mi nombre es Natalia.

Tony se mordió el labio —. Sí. Lo siento. Es solo que Natasha y Natalia suena tan parecido, me confundí —la pelirroja siguió observándolo —. La cosa es… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Pudo sentir entonces la mirada de Loki, quien había permanecido un paso detrás de él, sólo escuchando, clavándose con fuerza en su rostro. Tony lo ignoró, después se encargaría de su hermano; se enfocó en la niña, quien lo veía fijamente, como tratando de averiguar si lo que decía era verdad o no. Ella estaba buscando alguna señal de mala intención, después de todo sólo hacía una hora que ella había estado en la Habitación Roja y el hombre frente a ella, aunque la había salvado a ella y a las otras niñas, seguía siendo un desconocido.

Esos hombres las habían salvado, pero ellos tenían mucho poder y el poder no siempre era bueno, pero… el hombre frente a ella la miraba de una forma suave y dulce, como si pudiera ver más de ella de lo que la misma Natalia era consciente. Y, por alguna extraña razón, ella sentía que podía confiar en él.

— ¿Puedo?

Los ojos del hombre estaban repentinamente llenos de un amor puro, sin adulterar, que parecía casi doloroso. Nunca nadie la había visto de esa manera. Era, de alguna forma, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Fue en ese instante que ella supo lo que era ser amado de verdad.

— Claro que sí, si es lo que quieres —dijo Tony.

La pelirroja entonces asintió, un movimiento imperceptible y vacilante, pero verdadero.

— Bueno —Tony le sonrió, igualmente tentativo, y la tomó con delicadeza, en movimientos lentos para que ella los viera y no se sintiera amenazada.

— Hermano —llamó Loki, la desaprobación reflejada en su mirada.

— Lo sé, Loki —Tony entendía lo que el pelinegro trataba de decirle, lo que estaba haciendo era algo inaudito en Asgard, pero él había tomado una decisión y estaría condenado si no fuera a pelear por mantener a Natasha con él cuando ella lo necesitaba —. Pero lo he decidido. Ella viene con nosotros, es mía ahora.

Apretó su agarre en el pequeño cuerpo y Natasha- no, Natalia, debía recordarlo, correspondió apretando sus bracitos en el cuello, dándole una mirada desconfiada a Loki.

— No me mires así —mandó Loki, él no era un ser sin corazón.

Él sabía que los niños debían ser protegidos y había soltado su ira en aquel lugar al ver las maneras terribles con que trataban a esas niñas, pero él nunca había pensado en adoptar a una de ellas como su hermano lo estaba haciendo. Pero como siempre, Anthony hacía lo que quería y era claro para Loki lo invertido que ya estaba su hermano con esa pequeña niña.

— Ignora a Lolo, Nat —Tony llamó la atención de la niña —. Él sólo está preocupado de que papá se enoje. Hey, tranquila —dijo al notarla tensarse —. Nuestro padre no es malo, sólo es estricto y como es el rey tiende a tomarse a pecho lo de poner cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Rey? —inquirió ella.

Tony asintió y Loki decidió dar una breve explicación —: Nuestro padre es el rey de Asgard y nosotros somos príncipes junto con Thor, nuestro otro hermano y el menos brillante de los tres —hizo una pausa, ignorando la mirada burlona del moreno y la interesada de la niña —. Anthony —hizo un gesto al mencionado —, es el futuro rey.

Ante eso Natasha volvió sus grandes ojos verdes al castaño, Tony se encogió de hombros —. Soy asombroso, lo sé —entonces adoptó una expresión seria —. Nat, hay algo que quiero que entiendas antes de irnos. Loki y yo no somos de este reino, puedes pensar en ello como que nosotros venimos de otro planeta. Asgard es muy diferente de aquí en muchos sentidos, demasiados como para explicarlos ahora, pero lo que tienes que saber es que si vienes con nosotros es posible que no regreses aquí por un largo tiempo.

— Está bien —dijo ella —, no me gusta mucho aquí.

Tony entonces miró a Loki por encima de la cabeza de Nat; Loki no hizo ni dijo nada, de todas formas las cosas ya estaba dichas.

— Bien —Tony le sonrió —. Ahora agárrate fuerte. ¡Heimdall!

Los tres desaparecieron a las espaldas de todos. Nadie notó la falta de una niña y pronto se olvidarían de los dos hombres extraños que habían dejado un grupo de niñas frente a las puertas de un hospital.

 **...**

La discusión con Odín para mantener a Natasha fue dura, pero Tony no era, sino, obstinado. Y Odín sabía cuándo iba a perder una batalla. Nada más tenía que ver la forma en que Anthony se aferraba a la niña en sus brazos y en como ella le correspondía.

Y Odín lo entendía y se sentía enfermo ante el pensamiento de lo que esa pequeña niña había pasado. Ninguna persona, en especial un niño, debía pasar por tal sufrimiento.

Y luego estaba Anthony, quien pasaba días enteros sin dormir por estar inventando, quien cumplía con los caprichos de Thor y sacaba a Loki de su caparazón. Anthony, quien pasaba largas caminatas con Jarvis, quien podía pasar horas volando con sus dragones como si hubiera nacido para vivir entre las nubes. Anthony, quien soportaba las horas del té con la señoras de la corte sólo porque a Frigga le encantaban esas reuniones, quien gastaba su tiempo en pláticas con un viejo aburrido como Odín. Anthony, su hijo, quien podía mandar ejércitos enteros con un movimiento de dedo y que se mezclaba con la gente y se preocupaba por su pueblo.

El mismo Anthony que ahora quería convertirse en padre.

Odín no tenía oportunidad.

 **...**

— Natalia-

— Natasha —dijo ella.

Tony parpadeó —. ¿Qué?

— Me gusta Natasha. Es mi nombre desde ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —Tony la vio sin comprender.

— Fue el nombre con que me llamaste cuando fuiste por mí. Es un nombre especial.

Tony la vio, parpadeando —. Es- está bien —no tenía otra respuesta a eso, después de todo siempre había sido incapaz de ir contra ella.

 **...**

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —inquirió Natasha un día, mientras ambos veían entrenar a los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif desde lo alto de un balcón.

— ¿Llamarme? —Tony le dio una mirada de soslayo, viéndola asentir y ahora que lo pensaba, en las semanas que Natasha llevaba en Asgard, ella nunca lo había llamado de alguna forma.

Era como si tuviera un sexto sentido para saber que ella se dirigía a él, era como un acuerdo tácito.

Tony se encogió de hombros —. Puedes llamarme como quieras, Tasha. Puedes llamarme Tony o como se te ocurra. Eso sí, nunca me llames Anthony, eso sólo sería raro.

— Papochka —dijo Natasha entonces, ganándose toda la atención de Tony —. Quiero llamarte papochka.

Tony sabía lo que esa palabra significaba; era una palabra rusa con un significado sencillo, pero tan importante y terrorífico. Tony nunca pensó que alguien llegaría a llamarlo así y mucho menos porque quisieran. Papá. No se suponía que esa fuera una palabra con la que asociar a Tony Stark o, ahora, Anthony Odinson, pero ahí estaba Natasha, la persona más improbable, llamándolo con la palabra más improbable de todas.

— ¿Por- por qué? —logró decir, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y entonces Natasha se movió desde su lugar en la baranda para estar frente a frente con el hombre que la había salvado.

— Porque eso es lo que eres —dijo ella en un tono de obviedad —. ¿No quieres? —preguntó en seguida, frunciendo el ceño.

Tony negó con la cabeza, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos y la mandíbula apretada para evitar soltar algún sollozo embarazoso; él llevó una mano para acariciar el cabello rojo y luego posarla en la mejilla pálida —. Dije que puedes llamarme como quieras, ¿recuerdas?

Natasha entonces se relajó, asintiendo.

— Oh, Dios, Nat —Tony entonces cargó a la niña para un abrazo.

— No llores —dijo ella, acurrucándose en el abrazo y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al mayor.

— ¿Quién está llorando? Yo no —dijo Tony, logrando sonreír entre su garganta apretada y la calidez que sentía en su pecho —. Sólo se me metió una basura en el ojo. Estúpido viento.

— Eres tonto, papochka.

Tony entonces soltó una risa.

 **...**

Era de noche y Tony estaba arropando a Natasha después de contarle una de sus historias cuando era niño. Fue un momento, cuando ella se le quedó viendo de esa manera fija y clara suya, que Tony decidió que era tiempo de tocar un punto importante.

— Tasha —empezó él —. Sé que tu abuela te ha hablado sobre las manzanas doradas —ella asintió —. Entonces sabes que tienen el poder se hacerte inmortal, como nosotros… si comes una tú empezaras a envejecer muy lentamente.

— Yo sé todo eso —interrumpió Natasha.

— Sí, cierto —Tony se esforzó por sonreírle —. ¿Vas a comerla?

— No —y antes de que Tony pudiera preguntar el por qué, ella continuó —. No quiero ser una niña por mucho tiempo y quiero crecer normalmente, como en Midgard. Es lo único que me queda de ese lugar.

— Pero, Nat-

— Eso no significa que no la comeré un día —ella le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, pero genuina como todas las que había comenzado a mostrar en los últimos tiempos —. Yo… creo que quiero ser una adulta primero.

Oh.

Era eso.

Ella no quería prolongar la niñez que había comenzado de forma tan horrible y dolorosa; Natasha quería alcanzar la adultez antes de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre, después de todo tener una vida larga no siempre era bueno. Y ella siempre había sido tan independiente y hermosa y fuerte que era normal para ella el querer salir del seno familiar sobreprotector.

Tony lo entendía, y lo respetaba.

— Lo que no quieres es pasar tantos años conmigo llamándote por apodos ridículos, ¿no es así, arañita de jengibre? —le pellizcó suavemente la nariz, ganándose un ceño fruncido acompañado de una risa de su hija.

Y lo extraño, pero entrañable que era decir esa palabra.

— Eres tan vergonzoso, papochka —dijo ella —. No sé cómo mis hermanos han podido pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

Y lo adorable que era el que Natasha se dirigiera a los tres dragones como sus hermanos. Tony estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Ellos me aman.

— Es sólo porque no hay nadie más que pula sus escamas.

— Mentiras. ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Por qué le dices cosas tan hirientes a tu padre? —Natasha no le respondió —. Si no fuera porque eres tan adorable y porque te amo, ya estarías severamente castigada —hizo una pausa, pasando por alto la mirada de suficiencia de la niña. A veces le parecía increíble lo parecida que su Natasha era a la Natasha adulta de sus memorias, era entrañable y doloroso, todo al mismo tiempo —. Muy bien, Natasha. Lo haremos como tú quieres. Cuando creas que ha llegado el momento sólo tienes que decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bien —asintió ella.

 **...**

— Lady Sif, creo que tienes un admirador —dijo Fandral al final de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió la guerrera y entonces se volvió lentamente, justo a tiempo para ver una pequeña figura esconderse detrás de una columna.

Fandral hizo un gesto decorado —. La princesa Natasha la ha estado observando durante la última hora.

Sif asintió, ella ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la niña, pero había decidido dejarla estar, la pelirroja no estaba molestando a nadie —. Ella nos observaba a todos —entonces dio un paso hacia la columna —. No creo que pueda ver algo a través de la piedra, princesa. Pero si usted puede, debe decirnos como lograr tal hazaña.

Natasha entonces salió con una mirada obstinada —. ¿Te burlas de mí?

— No somos su tío Thor —señaló Fandral, a pesar de que Thor adoraba a su sobrina, también disfrutaba de molestarla con comentarios sin malicia sobre su marco tan pequeño —. Y, hablando de eso, ¿dónde está él?

Fue cuando una fuerte explosión resonó, sacudiendo el suelo y siendo seguida de una risa ruidosa.

— ¿Cuándo va a dejar de usar a Mjiolnir como si fuera un juguete? —Sif resopló y se volvió de nuevo a Natasha, quien permanecía estoicamente en el mismo lugar —. Tal vez deberíamos decirle a su alteza Anthony que ponga a la princesa sobre Thor, cabe la posibilidad de que así empiece a actuar como un adulto —entonces se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la niña vagó hacia sus espadas —. Princesa, no tiene que esconderse, es sólo una práctica e independientemente de, nadie va a hacerle daño.

— Parece peligroso —dijo Natasha, aunque el estilo de pelea aquí era diferente, el ver todos esos movimientos y todas esas armas le traía recuerdos espantosos de su vida antes de conocer a su padre.

Sif frunció el ceño y se puso de cuclillas frente a la niña —. Tienes razón. Sigue siendo peligroso, pero nadie resulta gravemente herido aquí y, de hecho, su tío Thor tiende a actuar como si tuviera su edad, princesa.

Eso hizo a Natasha reír —. Él es tonto. Como papochka.

— Sólo la princesa sería capaz de decir eso sobre nuestro futuro rey —bromeó Fandral.

— Y Loki —agregó Sif.

— Tío Loki es agradable, y él hace magia como mi abuela.

Sif hizo una mueca, no tenía nada contra Loki, él era uno de sus príncipes, pero no dejaba de ser molesta la tendencia de este por hacer travesuras y meter a todos en problemas.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace _eso_ aquí? —dijo una voz, resonando por todo el lugar, haciendo que la conversación llegara a su fin.

Lady Sif sintió que su espalda se tensaba, ella conocía esa voz. Se trataba de Morac, un guerrero del mismo tamaño de Hogun, pero más silencioso que el mismo Loki —. No sé a lo que te refieres, debes ser más específico.

— _Eso_ —señaló Morac a Natasha —. ¿Qué hace la perra Midgardiana aquí?

El silencio continuó en los jardines y Sif dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, ninguno de los príncipes estaba cerca, por lo que Morac tenía la suerte de seguir respirando.

— No soy una perra —dijo Natasha, su voz temblando ligeramente.

— Todos los Midgardianos son sin valor, incluso los Gigante de Hielo saben eso —siguió el hombre.

— Suficiente —mandó Fandral —. No sólo acabas de insultar a la princesa, también a uno de tus príncipes.

— Como si fuera la gran cosa, el príncipe Anthony no debió traer a esta mocosa en primer lugar. Se supone que es el ser más inteligente de los nueve reinos y sin embargo-

— Déjala en paz —lo cortó Sif, interponiéndose entre el hombre y la niña.

— Que la chiquilla luche sus propias batallas, lady Sif —escupió Morac.

— Estás loco si crees que alguien podría permitir eso —dijo ella, notando como Natasha hacía todo lo posible por no parecer asustada.

— Entonces la perra sólo debería volver a jugar con sus muñecas o, mejor aún, volver al sucio Midgard, que es donde pertenece.

— ¿Estás tratando de hacerte matar? —exclamó Fandral.

Fue entonces que Natasha salió detrás de Sif, tratando de lucir segura y feroz; ella había tenido suficiente.

— Bueno, parece que la perra quiere una paliza —dijo Morac.

Vólstagg rompió el silencio que los rodeaba al acercarse desde el otro lado del área de entrenamiento, decidiendo que había sido suficiente desfachatez de Morac —. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —demandó.

— Enseñando a esta cosa su lugar —respondió, moviendo su mano en un claro gesto para golpear a Natasha.

El sonido que siguió, sin embargo, no fue el de una cachetada, sino el de los gritos de dolor del mismo Morac cuando Natasha le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

— ¡Maldita! —bramó Morac, agarrando con fuerza uno de los brazos de Natasha y arrojándola a un lado.

La pelirroja voló entonces, aterrizando a los pies de su padre y tíos.

Tony lucía asesino y Loki y Thor parecían más que dispuestos a deshacerse del cadáver.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hija! —bramó Tony, viendo con ojos rabiosos al hombre, y antes de que siquiera moviera un músculo, Natasha se levantó y miró con desdén y valentía a su infractor.

— ¡Sólo espera a que crezca más alta, voy a patearte los lugares donde no llega el sol!

Loki y Vólstagg fueron los primeros en comenzar a reír.

 **...**

Jarvis se encargó de Morac después de que Tony tuviera su momento de diversión. Bebé, Rojo y Ojitos tuvieron que compartir su nuevo mondadientes.

 **...**

— No me gustan los vestidos —dijo Natasha, levantando los brazos para que su abuela Frigga pudiera deslizar la prenda en su cuerpo —. Papochka me deja usar pantalones.

Frigga esbozó una sonrisa mientras ataba el vestido en la espalda de su nieta.

— Si fuera por ti y tu padre usarías pantalones todo el tiempo —dijo ella.

— Son cómodos —acotó la niña, levantando la cabeza para ver a los ojos de su abuela.

La reina se paró frente a ella y observó su obra con atención, el vestido era de un precioso color azul que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y hacía que su cabello luciera como llamas vivas. Su querida nieta era simplemente preciosa. Frigga estaba encantada con ella, la niña era un ser tan hermoso, tan fuerte y especial. Justo como su Tony; la mujer ya no podía imaginar su vida sin su nieta en ella.

— Lo sé, querida, pero dale gusto a tu abuela —le sonrió, pasando sus manos por el cabello rojo de Natasha.

La pelirroja se relajó en el toque y le dio una sonrisa suave —. Bueno —ella dejó que su abuela se tomara su tiempo en arreglar su cabello, a Natasha no le importaba darle gusto a la mujer, a pesar de que no le gustaban los vestido, era agradable dejar que otras personas se ocuparan de ella con tanto cariño.

Natasha miró a su alrededor; su habitación era espaciosa y llena de luz, su cama era grande y suave, los muebles estaban bellamente tallados en madera y había juguetes y muñecas por todo el lugar. Y el cielo brillaba azul fuera de su balcón. A ella le gustaba Asgard, le encantaba y no había nada aquí que le recordara la Habitación Roja, aunque tal vez se debía a que aquí se encontraban las personas que realmente la amaban y, más importante aún, que ella amaba.

A Natasha le encantaba su hogar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? —dijo la voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

La pelirroja se volvió para ver a su padre entrar por la puerta en compañía de Jarvis. La loba, que era tan grande como la misma Natasha en ese momento, se apresuró a su lado y lamió su mejilla.

— Hola, Jarvis —saludó, acariciando las orejas de la loba.

— ¿Y no hay "hola" para mí? —Tony hizo un puchero, acercándose hasta tomar a Natasha en brazos —. Sólo mírate, _sweetie pie_ , vestida así hasta pareces una princesa.

Natasha levantó la barbilla con orgullo —. Soy una princesa.

Tony entonces la vio con cariño y le dio un beso rápido en la nariz —. Sí, lo eres.

Frigga veía con amor la escena frente a ella, viendo a su hijo mayor actuar de esa manera la hacía sentir tan cálida y orgullosa. También, la sensación de que su niño parecía incompleto todos esos años antes de que Natasha apareciera, desaparecía. Ellos parecían encajar perfectamente, como si sus almas se reconocieran de alguna manera. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando veía a sus tres muchachos juntos, se sentía correcto. Ellos pertenecían juntos, se pertenecían los unos a los otros, y Natasha sin duda pertenecía ahí en Asgard al igual que Tony.

— Bueno, ¿y no hay saludo para mí? —dijo entonces Frigga —. Creí haberte educado mejor, niño.

— Me educaste a la perfección, mamá —Tony se acercó a la mujer, sin soltar a Natasha —. Sólo que quedé deslumbrado por la belleza de mi hija por un momento, ella se parece a su abuela —le sonrió descaradamente, los tres de ellos ignorando la condición de adopción de Natasha, después de todo eso para ellos era irrelevante. Natasha era la hija de Tony, sangre o no, y eso la convertía en la nieta de Odín y Frigga, y la sobrina de Thor y Loki —. Estoy en graves problemas, ustedes me han echado a perder para todas las mujeres. Sólo tengo ojos para ustedes, las únicas mujeres de mi vida.

— La adulación te llevará a cualquier parte, mi querido —Frigga rio.

— ¿Qué hay de lady Freya? —inquirió Natasha.

— Freya, mi pedazo de jengibre, es la mejor parte de mí —dijo Tony, pellizcando la nariz de su hija —. Es mi consciencia y mi brazo derecho, y también el izquierdo. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Y eso era verdad, Freya se había convertido en alguien importante y especial para Tony; la Diosa era como tener a Rhodey y Pepper en un sólo ser. Eso no quería decir que pensara en ella como si fueran ellos, Freya era su propia persona, y Tony la amaba por eso, y tampoco era como si lo que sus dos mejores amigos habían significado para él hubiera desaparecido. Tony los recordaba y vivía contando los días para volver a verlos.

Las personas necesitaban a otras personas, fuera de su familia, para seguir adelante, para apoyarse. Y Freya se había convertido en esa persona. Ella era como la Mujer Maravilla de su Batman, sólo que sin contar el interés amoroso.

 **...**

Sleipnir era un caballo enorme, de un precioso color gris y largas crines; a pesar de tener ocho patas, él era hermoso y a Natasha le gustaba mirarlo. Sobre todo, a ella le gustaría llegar a montarlo un día, el único inconveniente era que Sleipnir no dejaba que nadie lo montara a excepción de Odín.

— No debes estar tan cerca de él, Natasha —dijo una voz detrás de él —. Sleipnir no te hará daño a propósito, pero lo mejor es mantener la distancia.

— Abuelo —saludó Natasha, dando un paso atrás —. ¿Por qué nadie más puede montarlo?

Odín se paró junto a su nieta, posando una mano sobre sus pequeños hombros y procedió a mirar a su fiel Sleipnir —. No puedo asegurarlo, pero supongo que es por la misma razón que Bebé no permite que nadie más que tu padre lo monte.

Natasha frunció la nariz entonces, un gesto que había aprendido de Anthony, Odín se dio cuenta —. Bebé está demasiado mimado.

— Todos los hijos de tu padre lo son —asintió Odín, refiriéndose tanto a los dragones como a Natasha.

— No quiero ser mimada tanto —declaró Natasha y, por su tono, se refería a algo en especial.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Natasha?

Ella lo meditó por un minuto, como decidiendo si debía decírselo a él o callar; optó por la primera opción —. Papochka no quiere que entrene para luchar.

Odín asintió —. Nadie quiere que salgas lastimada, en especial tu padre.

— Pero yo quiero ser fuerte.

— ¿Y por qué es eso?

Natasha se tomó un momento —. Cuando estaba en Midgard era entrenada para hacer daño a la gente. Yo lo entiendo ahora, esas personas sólo querían usarme como un arma para matar en su nombre —Odín la escuchó con atención, Natasha nunca hablaba de su tiempo en Midgard —. Yo no quiero ser un arma y sé que nadie aquí quiere eso tampoco. Pero he visto que la gente también lucha por iniciativa propia para proteger a las personas que aman. Yo quiero ser ese tipo de persona. Quiero poder protegerme a mí misma y a otros, en especial a papochka, él se mete en muchos problemas.

Odín sintió una oleada de calor en su pecho, la misma que sentía por sus hijos cuando hacían algo tan entrañable. Y allí estaba Natasha, dándole la misma mirada que Anthony le había dado hacía tantos milenios. Odín estaba orgulloso. Natasha era por completo la hija de Anthony.

— Si es lo que quieres, entonces no deberías dejarte intimidar por lo que otros digan, incluso si se trata de tu familia —dijo él, recordando todas las veces que Anthony había ido contra sus deseos, pero con razón.

— ¿No estás en contra, abuelo?

— Claro que lo estoy. Lo último que quiero es que seas lastimada, pero esto se trata de ti, no de mí, querida niña —dijo con voz pausada —. Entiendo tu deseo y no puedo más que respetar tu noble pensamiento. Y estoy seguro que te convertirás en una gran guerrera.

Natasha le sonrió, apretando en un puño la manga del mayor —. Gracias, abuelo.

 **...**

Tony sabía que Natasha era una guerrera, lo había sido en su otra vida y lo sería en esta, pero eso no le impedía querer que el camino de la pelirroja fuera diferente. Todos ellos estaban teniendo una segunda oportunidad, lo supieran o no, y Tony creía sinceramente que Natasha era una de las que se merecían lo mejor. Ella se merecía una vida tranquila y llena de amor, él quería para ella todo lo que la Natasha adulta no había tenido. Tony quería protegerla, no sólo por sus recuerdos o porque ahora ella fuera su hija, sino por la misma Natasha.

Pero Tony también sabía que la lucha estaba arraigada en ella, era parte de ella, era lo que hacía a Natasha, Natasha. Y Tony nunca podría quitarle eso.

Aunque eso significara sentir su corazón pararse ante el pensamiento de su niña poniéndose en peligro.

 **...**

El tiempo pasó y antes de darse cuenta, Natasha había alcanzado los catorce años de edad. Con el paso de los años, todo Asgard dejó de pensar en ella como una Midgardiana y sólo la veían como su princesa. Natasha Anthonydóttir era una niña caprichosa, hermosa, orgullosa y noble; y era imposible pensar sobre ella de otra manera.

Era justo como Vólstagg había comentado una vez; desde que nace, una hija se convierte en el centro del universo de su padre. Le das amor. La motivas. La miras crecer y convertirse en una mujer fuerte y segura.

Tony no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberla tomado con él.

* * *

La mano que empujó el comic hacia él era pequeña y elegante, finamente cuidada. Steve Rogers levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de una jovencita con rizos rojos y una sonrisa en la cara. Ella era pequeña, pero la mirada en sus ojos verdes le decía que era alguien que había pasado por mucho y seguido adelante. Rogers entonces notó un brazo rodeando los hombros de la chica.

Siguió la línea del brazo hasta toparse con un hombre vestido con una abrigo largo que lucía definitivamente costoso. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el rostro; era un rostro de tez oliva, con líneas de expresión suaves adornándolo, algo le decía que eran por sonreír tanto y tal vez por preocupación. Y también estaban esos labios ligeramente agrietados, pero que parecían suaves a la vista; y las cejas castañas a la par del cabello; y las largas pestañas que enmarcaban unos expresivos ojos marrones.

Steve nunca había visto un hombre más atractivo.

— Capitán —dijo el hombre con una voz increíble —, ¿nos haría el honor de firmar el cómic? Mi princesa salvaje aquí es su más fiel admiradora.

Tony ignoró la mirada fulminante que Natasha le envió, él estaba enfocado en el rubio frente a él. Dios mío, cuanto había extrañado ese rostro.

Steve entonces se centró, obligando a sus ojos a apartarse del rostro del hombre y enfocándolos en la pelirroja —. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

— Natasha —respondió ella, dándole una nueva sonrisa.

Firmó rápidamente el nombre y le regresó el cómic —. Todo listo.

— Gracias —dijo Natasha, apretando el libro contra su pecho, sus ojos verdes entonces adquirieron un brillo divertido —. Mi papá y yo nos preguntamos si va a ir a Alemania y golpear al verdadero Hitler.

Steve miró al hombre, al padre de la joven, brevemente antes de regresar su atención a la misma —. Tal vez —le sonrió —. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, o las cosas pueden tornarse peor si se entera que voy por él.

— Lo ves, Tasha —dijo Tony —. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, el querido Capitán se hará cargo. América está en buenas manos.

Steve se sonrojó por lo dicho, a pesar del tono divertido que el hombre estaba usando, algo le decía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, la chica dijo —: Asegúrate de romperle unos huesos, de preferencia las piernas, así él no podrá huir —entonces ella empezó a moverse junto con su padre —. Adiós.

Entonces Tony le dio un saludo militar y una sonrisa, y se alejó por la calle junto con su hija. Steve los vio partir, aturdido, pero su atención fue demandada, regresando rápidamente a firmas autógrafos.

Esta nunca había sido su idea de servir en el ejército.

* * *

 **N/A:** Amo a esos dos! No sé, pero siempre los he visto como beffos y me encanta ponerlos como familia.

Natasha se ha unido a la historia y Steve hizo su primera aparición, lo siguiente será sobre mi versión de Capitán América el Primer Vengador, así que esperen lo (?)

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y favoritear esta historia! Especialmente gracias a  , luciakkss, , Kana-23, Gwenpool, Pieri Alea, Lizabeth Prince, Alley Michaelis, Esmeralda12, HanaHK, mony, Dheisen Weslin, , Anah Tezuka, yen-lyn y Youko Saiyo.  Me encantan sus reviews! xD

Sobre la "trivia" que dejé en e capítulo pasado; la respuesta es que ese fragmento lo saqué de Supernatural. Y la primera personita que me lo dijo fue **Kana-23** , por lo que, encanto, te ganaste un "extra"... dime algo que te gustaría escribiera sobre esta historia, ya sabes, algún momento en la infancia de los príncipes, algo referente a Natasha o cualquier personaje. Lo que se te ocurra. Eso sí, que sea según la línea de tiempo que llevamos y con los personajes hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta aventura!

P.d. ¿Quién me dice de dónde viene el fragmento de "Vólstagg había comentado una vez." El primero que me lo diga también se ganará algo (?)


	5. Cuentos de guerra

**Cuentos de guerra.**

 **...**

Todo lo que podía ver era blanco, sobre él y a su alrededor, el cielo ni siquiera parecía existir en ese momento. No sentía dolor, sólo un extraño entumecimiento que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, y el frio. Se sentía tan frio.

Oh, así debía sentirse la muerte cuando caías de un tren en las montañas nevadas, pensó. Bueno, había peores maneras de irse, por lo menos había sido capaz de ser de ayuda para Stevie.

Podía sentir como la muerte lo reclamaba a pesar de que había algo, como ganchos, que lo mantenían en su lugar. Entonces una ráfaga de luz se abrió paso, como si un arcoíris se estuviera derramando desde el cielo. Sus ojos se cerraban, pero fue capaz de distinguir una silueta acercarse a él, acompañada del sonido de la nieve al crujir.

— Oh no, aún no es tu tiempo, _Terminator_ —escuchó mientras sentía como era alzado por un par de brazos —. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien ésta vez, Barnes.

Entonces la oscuridad lo reclamó.

 **…**

Frigga observaba el espacio frente a ella, dejando a sus ojos vagar por la inmensidad de la oscuridad y las estrellas, con un solo pensamiento rodando su mente.

— Los llaman aviones, Majestad —dijo Heimdall, sus ojos sin parpadear, respondiendo a la pregunta de su reina sobre los objetos que habían estado plagando los sueños de su joven nieta —. ¿Padre de Todo le ha hablado de la guerra que se libra en Midgard?

— Sí —respondió ella, volviéndose a mirar al guardián —. Mi Tony me habló sobre ello también, justo después de regresar de su visita. No entiendo por qué él llevó a Natasha a un Midgard en guerra y aunque la trajo de regreso —hizo una pausa, tomando aire con fuerza —. Él volvió ahí.

Su hijo mayor no tenía nada que hacer en Midgard, él sabía muy bien que no estaba permitido interferir con los altercados de otros mundos. Las guerras, las epidemias, los desastres naturales, todo era parte del proceso de desarrollo de cada mundo y, sin embargo, Tony insistía en ser testigo de todo lo que pudiera. Por supuesto, él no tenía intención alguna en poner a Natasha en peligro, pero no tenía reparo alguno en compartir todo lo referente a ese mundo con ella; Frigga entendía que su nieta estaba interesada porque se trataba del lugar de su naciminto, pero aun así… una guerra no era algo que un niño debía presenciar, no importaba que fuera sólo por lo narrado en libros de dibujos o cómics, como al parecer eran llamados.

Heimdall le dio la indirecta más desnuda de un gesto de dolor —. El príncipe Anthony siempre ha tenido ésta extraña fascinación por Midgard.

Frigga sacudió la cabeza —. Tony ama Midgard, incluso antes de conocer a Natasha. Sólo espero que ésta guerra acabe pronto. Tal vez ésta será su última guerra —ella junto sus manos —. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces se ha desvanecido la esperanza?

— Midgard aprenderá, mi reina —Heimdall hizo mover las paredes del observatorio, buscando al primer príncipe en las estrellas.

Un destello azul llamó su atención.

El Tesseracto.

— Gracias, Heimdall —la mujer se dio media vuelta para salir del observatorio, haciendo una pausa en el inicio del puente de arcoíris —. ¿Qué año es ahora en Midgard?

— Están casi a la mitad de un nuevo siglo. Es el año diecinueve y cuarenta dos.

La reina asintió con la cabeza, reanudando su camino —. Espero que Tony regrese pronto.

Heimdall la vio partir por un segundo antes de regresar su vista a las estrellas. Sí, su príncipe volvería más pronto que tarde y tal vez no lo haría con las manos vacías.

 **…**

Loki no entendía el atractivo en esos libros delgados llenos de dibujos, la historia ni siquiera era interesante; un hombre que, tras un extraño y dudoso procedimiento, se convierte en un héroe con gran fuerza y velocidad, además de todos esos valores que los mortales sobrevaloraban, carecía de atractivo. Los Midgardianos se hacían más aburridos con cada era que pasaba.

El pelinegro dejó de hojear el libro y lanzó con pereza sobre la cama —. Tú y tu padre carecen de buen gusto, querida sobrina —comentó.

— Tus gustos son los dudosos —respondió Natasha desde el escritorio donde se encontraba haciendo sus deberes —. No has entendido por completo a Midgard, por eso no encuentras la belleza en sus imperfecciones.

Loki levantó una ceja, divertido —. No es mi culpa que sea un mundo tan atrasado que no llame mi atención —él, como su familia, no lograba entender la fascinación que Anthony y ahora Natasha tenían por ese mundo —. Pero no insultes mi inteligencia al decir que no lo entiendo.

Natasha le dio una mirada en blanco.

Loki la ignoró en favor de seguir con su argumento —. Todas las criaturas necesitan creer en algo que sea superior a ellos. Para escapar de la presión de esa confianza, aquellos en los que han puesto su fe necesitan poner la suya en alguien más fuerte que ellos, y estos a su vez buscan también a alguien más poderoso. Así es como nacen los reyes y así es como nacen los dioses —dijo, haciendo un gesto al cómic en la cama.

La pelirroja observó el cómic, uno de los tantos que su padre le había comprado en su corta estancia en Midgard. Él le había hablado sobre los héroes de los hombres a lo largo de la historia y de cómo el Capitán Amércia era tan real como todos ellos lo fueron.

— En las guerras la gente pone su fe y confianza en sus líderes y ellos en sus soldados y, si tienen suerte, un héroe se levantará —dijo ella, levantando la vista hacia el mayor.

Él le sonrió —. No sólo en las guerras, pero sí. Las personas buscan héroes a los que seguir, alguien en quien puedan confiar su protección.

— ¿Crees que papochka regresó a Midgard para ser un héroe?

Loki lo meditó un poco.

— Tu padre ama a las personas, Natasha, él quiere protegerlas en la medida de su capacidad o incluso forzándose más allá, pero no creo que él lo haga para ser un héroe —su hermano mayor era así de desinteresado y generoso, pero fuera de ello no tenía las cualidades de ser un héroe.

Desde que era un niño siempre veía a su hermano esforzándose más que nadie para ayudar, para hacer todo lo posible, para hacer las cosas bien. Sin embargo, a Loki siempre le pareció que había algo más, era como si su hermano cargara con un gran peso, como si todo lo que hacía, aunque fuera sincero y desde el fondo de su corazón, fuera como una penitencia, algo para redimirse.

Anthony era una contradicción.

Y a Loki le dolía el ver la desesperación y la tristeza que ha ratos se reflejaba en los ojos oscuros de su hermano.

— No creo que él se considere uno —dijo por último.

— Papochka es un idiota a veces —dijo Natasha, y agregó —. Pero él me salvó cuando nadie más lo hizo, él se preocupa por mí y me ama. Él es mi héroe

— Tal vez debas decirle eso cuando vuelva.

— No. Se pondrá insoportable.

Ambos rieron ante lo último.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

 **…**

Tony recordaba esto desde una de las tantas historias que su tía Peggy le contaba cuando era un niño. De todas las historias sobre el Capitán América, fuera de la caída del avión, la de la noche en que Steve había bebido para embriagarse sin obtener resultado era la más triste.

Steve había visto caer a su mejor amigo, su hermano, a su muerte. Y su dolor era tan grande que decidió ir en contra de su propia biología.

Eso había sido en otra vida. En ésta, por supuesto, Tony se había asegurado que las cosas fueran diferentes. En lugar de un Steve enfurecido de dolor tenía a un Steve blando y desgastado sentando junto a la cama de Barnes.

Lo había hecho, había salvado a Barnes de una vida horrible y con ello a Howard y María. También le había ahorrado mucha miseria a Steve y al mundo de los infames acontecimientos que se habrían derivado.

No fue difícil. Sólo pidió a Heimdall lo transportara en el momento y lugar indicado y, para que negarlo, resultó divertido ver a todo el campamento, a Howard, Phillips y Peggy andar como pollos sin cabeza cuando un Barnes moribundo apareció en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Aun cuando se apresuraron a atenderlo no dejaban de lado el hecho mágico o divino, como muchos habían comenzado a llamarlo, de la repentina aparición. Tony no lo aclararía, no era tiempo de mostrarse, aún. Por lo que sólo lanzó un hechizo para hacerse invisible a ojos de los mortales y se dedicó a rondar a Howard y Peggy, al menos hasta que Steve y los Comandos regresaron.

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado silenciosamente cerca de la cabecera de la cama de Barnes, como si de una parca se tratara, observando a Steve, quien no apartaba los ojos del rostro de su mejor amigo, temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier instante.

Tony sólo tenía ojos para Steve, no importaba el lugar o el momento, sus ojos siempre eran atraídos por la figura del rubio. Era como si fuera atraído por un faro en la oscuridad, era inevitable, en especial ahora, después de tantos milenios sin ver ese rostro.

— Siempre estuvimos en el cuello del otro, Steve. Me pregunto si eso será diferente ahora que he cambiado las cosas —habló en susurros aunque él sabía que nadie era capaz de escucharlo —. Supongo que no. Eres demasiado fácil de molestar y a mí me encanta hacerlo; en mi defensa, eres adorable cuando te enojas. Por otra parte, ahora con Barnes cuerdo y contigo, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para enojarte conmigo —hizo una pausa, forzando un encogimiento de hombros —. Eso está bien, en verdad, soy un padre ahora así que estoy muy ocupado; es un trabajo a tiempo completo, ni Pepper podría discutir conmigo sobre eso. Steve…

Apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, enterrando sus uñas hasta el punto de que las sentía a través de la tela.

— ¿Por qué… por qué no pudiste ser sincero conmigo? ¿De verdad pensabas sobre mí como un idiota tan grande que no entendería si me explicabas? ¿Era tan especial que tu hipocresía se aplicaba sólo a mí? ¡Maldición! ¿¡Era tan poco importante para ti!?

Se calló de golpe, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, calmándose.

— Lo que sea —abrió los ojos, ignorando la picazón de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, de rabia, frustración o tristeza, ya no sabía —. Eso es el pasado. Borrón y cuenta nueva, literalmente.

En un tiempo que no parecía tan lejano él había orado. Oró para que el tiempo se detuviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Tony había estado tan desesperado por tocar la gran y solitaria espalda de Steve que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sólo amenazó con destruirla.

Con suerte ésta vez sería diferente.

— Trabaja conmigo ésta vez, Steve —susurró una vez más, su voz más vulnerable de lo que se había escuchado nunca —. Confía en mí. _Por favor._

Steve, al otro lado de la cama, soltó un suspiro.

 **…**

El sonido de disparos y de gritos era su acompañamiento a medida que se acercaba al hangar. Steve estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los soldados de Hydra en su camino, preparado para hacer frente a Red Skull, pero no lo estaba para lo que se encontró.

El avión estaba ahí, Schmidt estaba ahí y también lo estaba un hombre desconocido ataviado en ropas extrañas. El mismo desconocido que estaba bloqueando la escalera del avión y que sostenía el contenedor del Tesseracto en sus manos.

— Cuarenta segundos tarde, debes mejorar tu tiempo de reacción, Cap —dijo el desconocido, anormalmente tranquilo.

— ¿Qué… —alcanzó a decir Steve, siendo cortado por la voz furiosa de Schmidt.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Entrega el Tesseracto y fuera de mi camino! —gruñó, adelantándose a atacar.

El desconocido sólo se hizo a un lado del tiro y siguió hablando sin inmutarse —. Sí, yo creo que no. Además, aunque me quitara no puedes huir, me encargué de bloquear los sistemas de los aviones mientras _the star spangled man_ hacía su truco adentro —señaló a Steve con un gesto de cabeza —. Así que no. Nope.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Steve entonces, no dejando fuera de su vista a Schmidt.

El extraño entonces le sonrió. Era la sonrisa más bonita que nadie le hubiera dado nunca.

— Cierto, cómo puedo olvidar mis modales, mamá estaría decepcionada —se movió un par de pasos, a pesar de su postura relajada, su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia Red Skull, claramente al pendiente de cualquier movimiento peligroso —. Mi nombre es Anthony Odinson y estoy aquí para recuperar lo que me pertenece —dijo, levantando el Tesseracto.

Antes de que Steve o el mismo Schmidt pudieran replicar, una voz se les adelantó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, extraño? —exigió Phillips, llegando en compañía de Peggy, ambos armados.

— La caballería pesada llegó. Las cosas pintan muy mal para ti, calaverita —dijo Anthony, mirando a ambos lados.

Fue entonces que Steve notó que sus hombres habían sometido a la mayoría de los soldados de Hydra, tal vez distraídos por lo que estaba sucediendo con su líder y ese extraño que sostenía el Tesseracto como si fuera un juguete.

Steve regresó su atención al llamado Anthony, quien comenzó a hablar de nuevo —. De acuerdo, el Tesseracto pertenece a Asgard, pero ya que dirigiré la orquesta cuando mi viejo y querido papá se retire, técnicamente lo hace mío.

— ¿Asgard? —inquirió Steve.

Anthony lo miró por un segundo, antes de que Schmimdt reclamara su atención.

— ¿Estás diciendo que eres un dios?

La respuesta fue una sonrisa arrogante.

— Hijo de Odín —musitó Schmidt, los ojos de repente llenos de ira —. No. ¡El Tesseracto es mío!

Se lanzó entonces contra Anthony, disparando a quemarropa. Steve se apresuró a detenerlo a la par que Phillips y Peggy disparaban, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que sus esfuerzos sólo se desperdiciaban. Anthony había tomado la boca del arma con una mano envuelta en una especia de guante metálico, aplastándola y tirándola a un lado.

— Si insistes —dijo él, sacando el cubo azul y dejándolo caer en una de las manos de Schmidt —. Veamos cómo te quema.

De pronto el cubo estaba brillando, luces y rayos salieron de la nada y un manto de estrellas se abrió sobre ellos. Los gritos de Schmidt resonaron por todo el hangar. Steve notó como el coronel y Peggy luchaban por mantener los ojos abiertos ante la luminosidad, justo como él y todo lo contrario a Anthony, quien veía sin parpadear la escena frente a él.

Ni siquiera un minuto después Schmidt desapareció. El cubo cayó al suelo y todo se calmó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Steve vio a Anthony inclinarse para tomar el Tesseracto con la mano desnuda, el capitán quería decir algo, pero su boca permanecía como cerrada por arcilla.

— Esto no es algo para hombres como él —dijo, pasando su mirada del cubo en su palma hasta clavarla en los ojos de Steve.

Esos ojos oscuros, como el whisky que Steve quería beber tan desesperadamente cuando creyó que había perdido a Bucky, se clavaron en sus propios azules y Steve sintió que estaba mirando todos los secretos del universo, pero incapaz de comprenderlos. Era como mirar una pieza de rompecabezas que no encaja, como una supernova que no podía ser contenida.

Steve sólo creía en un Dios.

Sin embargo, el ser frente a él no podría ser cualquier cosa menos.

* * *

N/A: ¡Cuánto tiempo!

No tengo perdón, sólo me tomé mi tiempo dulce en actualizar por... razones. La vida real, principalmente. En fin. Una disculpa por la demora. No, no voy a abandonar éste fic (puedo abandonar cualquiera menos éste).

Espero lo disfrutaran!

Gracias a todas por su paciencia y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos a éste loco mundo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a natyob, , Alley Michaelis, Esmeralda12, Cerezo de Luna, Mar1526, Dagna, joy, NeaHS, , Kokonese, 46, Anahi Tezuka, Sancheli96, Deshaneyra, Dominaean, deahtz, ambu780, Sakura Aldama, Guest, skadi13, .906, Yenlyn y Majo89. Todos ustedes me hacen muy, pero muy feliz.

Gracias por leer! See you!


	6. Pequeñas debilidades

**Pequeñas debilidades**

 **...**

En uno de sus tantos viajes, Howard había estado en África y tuvo la oportunidad de ver leones de cerca. Con la reputación de ser feroces, los leones en realidad podían ser muy perezosos. Fuertes y peligrosos, sin duda, pero perezosos. Si no creían que algo valía la pena no se molestaban con ello. En ese viaje, un león se había echado a la sombra del coche, mirando a Howard. Se limitó a mirarlo, la cabeza inclinada a un lado, ojos estrechándose, como decidiendo si Howard valía la pena el esfuerzo para cazarlo. Para matar. Ahora, viendo a éste hombre que decía ser un dios, Anthony Odinson como se había presentado, examinarlo con la mirada, Howard se sentía como lo hizo entonces. Pequeño y débil, y tonto por pensar que podría acercarse sin consecuencias a un depredador.

— Tengo que examinarlo —repitió la sentencia que había ocasionado un examen visual por parte del extraño, refiriéndose al cubo que no había abandonado la mano de aquel hombre.

— ¿Ah sí? —Anthony levantó una ceja, para nada impresionado por la petición.

— Puede ayudarnos a lograr un avance tecnológico increíble —el Stark hizo una pausa, pasando su mirada a los otros tres ocupantes de la sala —. Tal vez algo para ayudar en la guerra.

Lo dicho provocó un resoplido poco elegante por parte de Tony, quien se ganó las miradas oscas de Phillips y Peggy.

— Tal vez sea un dios, pero eso no le da derecho a burlarse de nuestros esfuerzos por querer parar esta guerra —dijo Steve, cuadrando los hombros en un gesto hostil.

Tony sacudió una mano, desdeñoso —. Lo siento, Cap, esa no era mi intención. Nunca me burlaría de algo como eso, he tenido mi buena parte de guerras a lo largo de mi vida. Es sólo que me parece divertida la manera en que el señor Stark aquí trata de camuflar su egoísta curiosidad.

— Howard ha hecho un trabajo esplendido hasta ahora, sea por las razones que sean, no creo justo se exprese así de él —habló Peggy, saliendo en defensa del hombre, quien la vio un tanto sorprendido.

— Hey, no lo tomen a mal —Tony los vio imperturbable —. Como un inventor en mi propio derecho entiendo el sentimiento. Además, no necesitan el Tesseracto, la guerra terminará con o sin él dentro de poco —lo cual era una mentira a medias, porque aún estaban a dos años de distancia de ello, pero en definitiva no era necesario el poder alienígena adicional.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —inquirió Phillips.

— Tengo mis maneras —ante la mirada demandante del general Tony no pudo más que agregar —: Digamos que tengo habilidades que me permiten _ver_ el futuro. Cosa de dioses.

Los cuatro sólo podían verlo atentamente, tomando en cuenta que el hombre seguía sosteniendo el cubo en su mano desnuda como si fuera nada y que tenía esta aura que demandaba completa atención y algo más que era difícil de explicar, no les quedaba más que creerle.

— Lo digo en serio —continúo el moreno —; definitivamente no necesitan el tipo de poder que tiene el Tesseracto. Créanme cuando digo que es mejor para la Tierra si me lo llevo lejos. Además, las arcas de Asgard están bastante lamentables sin su principal joya en su resguardo.

Eso sin contar que podría tacharlo de su lista, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

— ¿Es tan peligroso? —cuestionó Steve, con esa expresión suya de que en su cabeza ya estaba procesando todos los planes de contingencia posibles.

— Lo es —a pesar de que la expresión del rubio gritaba por ser burlada, Tony permaneció serio, como la situación lo ameritaba —. Ya ha causado serios problemas antes. Y no lo digo de dientes para fuera, yo estuve ahí y no fue lindo.

Aún tenía pesadillas por ello.

Los Chitauri.

Nueva York destruida.

Y él cayendo. Sólo cayendo.

— ¿Si es tan peligroso cómo es que llegó a la Tierra? Tratándose de dioses se pensaría que tendrían un mejor cuidado de sus posesiones —dijo Phillips, sacando a Tony de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, es una buena pregunta, pero de la cual no necesitan respuesta —señaló el moreno.

— Como no necesitamos el Tesseracto —Peggy lo vio poco impresionada.

Tony sonrió —. Y es por eso que eres una de mis personas favoritas —le guiñó un ojo, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— Acabamos de conocernos, Anthony —Peggy se negaba a tratarlo con algún título por el simple hecho de que era ridículo, en especial cuando el hombre no parecía ser mucho mayor a ella.

— Cierto, pero eso no impide que aprecie el tipo de persona que eres, agente Carter.

— ¿Y qué tipo sería ese? —inquirió ella, tan seria como siempre.

— Una maravillosa —Tony le sonrió, permitiéndose un momento de debilidad por la mujer a quién siempre vio como una segunda madre.

Phillips y Howard pusieron los ojos, pensando que no se trataba más que de simple coqueteo. Steve no estaba muy lejos de pensar lo mismo, sólo que su sentir era algo más parecido a la molestia, aunque no estaba seguro de qué le molestaba más, que coquetearan con Peggy o que ella fuera la receptora de la sonrisa y la atención que antes habían sido para él. Peggy, por su parte, no estaba segura de cómo tomar el comentario; ella sabía muy bien cuando un hombre trataba de conquistarla o simplemente mostrarse galante, pero Anthony no parecía estar haciendo eso, al menos ella no lo sentía así; la mirada del hombre era como la que se le daba a un ser querido que no se había visto en mucho tiempo.

— La adulación te llevará a cualquier parte —fue todo lo que Peggy dijo.

El hombre entonces le sonrió, cálido y deslumbrante.

— Eso es lo mismo que mi preciosa mamá siempre me dice. ¡Y hablando de mamá! Ella seguro echa de menos a su amado hijo y el cumpleaños de mis hermanos bebé está muy cerca, sin mencionar que le prometí a mi princesa pelirroja que estaría presente cuando conociera por primera vez al tío Tyr. Ella está muy nerviosa, no sé por qué, el tío Tyr la amará, en especial desde que es una pequeña máquina de guerra y tan hermosa y fuerte y probablemente el amor me está cegando… Y tampoco puedo olvidar la visita de los gemelos, tengo que estar ahí para supervisar que Freya no consienta de más a mis hijos, lo juro, esas pequeñas bestias no necesitan más motivación para sus travesuras, y sólo necesito mi tiempo dulce para molestar a Freyr sobre su nuevo enamoramiento. Y sí, todo este balbuceo tiene un punto el cual es que tengo que regresar a casa como ahora y, por supuesto, el Tesseracto se va conmigo.

Terminó de decir, disfrutando de las expresiones sorprendidas de sus acompañantes, quienes apenas estaban procesando todo su balbuceo. Tony aprovechó el momento para ver atentamente a cada uno de ellos, especialmente a Howard, Peggy y Steve; eran tan dolorosamente jóvenes e iban por el mundo con una ingenuidad propia de un mortal, amando con los ojos cerrados y luchando por lo que amaban con una ferocidad deslumbrante, aferrándose a todo con uñas y dientes.

Cerró los ojos y se tragó un suspiro.

Él tenía una debilidad por estas personas y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlas.

— Tienes una semana —dijo, clavando sus ojos en los de quien fue su padre en otro tiempo.

 **...**

Ninguna otra cosa en el mundo parecía importar cuando Anthony, Tony —recuerda que el mismo hombre había pedido ser llamado porque sólo su padre lo llamaba Anthony— luchaba con una gracia sin esfuerzo que compensaba todo el balbuceo que daba la impresión de un hombre torpe. Sin embargo, iba más allá de simple gracia; había una libertad de movimiento, a pesar de todas las capas de ropa que parecía vestir, que la mera visión del hombre era una belleza inquietante y era como Bucky se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que era que Tony estuviera atrapado en este mundo.

Bien, no atrapado porque él se iría en menos de una semana, pero eso no le impedía pensar en lo incorrecto que era el que Tony se hubiera visto coaccionado a quedarse cuando era claro que tenía un lugar donde estar y personas, dioses, esperando por él.

Y lo raro que era pensar en Tony como un dios, pero Bucky no tenía duda de ello. No después de que había sido él quien lo había rescatado de ese abismo nevado. Se había sorprendido al principio, cuando logró escaparse de la enfermería para buscar a Stevie, y se encontró con el hombre de ropas extrañas, pero cuando escuchó su voz él lo reconoció de inmediato. Era una voz que nunca olvidaría, especialmente cuando había sido lo último que escuchó cuando pensó que estaba muriendo.

La revelación había causado revuelo y Tony sólo había aceptado su agradecimiento sin mayor problema, como si el haberlo salvado fuera una ocurrencia que cualquiera haría. Desde entonces, la desconfianza que el resto parecía tener hacia él disminuyó; Steve, especialmente, parecía verlo con una nueva luz.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en el patio de entrenamiento, viendo a los Comandos Aulladores retar a un Tony divertido que los hacía morder el polvo con pocos movimientos. Y Bucky no podía dejar de reafirmar su pensamiento.

Tony no era de aquí. Era tan evidente que no necesitaba ser dicho, incluso dejando de lado su vestimenta y su inicial presentación, él era muy diferente. Él podía parecer humano, pero había algo que sin lugar a dudas no era humano en él, algo esencialmente diferente, casi fundamental, que no era de extrañar que la gente estuviera tan fascinada por él y no se explicaran por qué.

No era de extrañar que Bucky estuviera tan fascinado.

 **...**

Cuando Steve entró al laboratorio de Howard fue recibido por una pequeña explosión y los gritos molestos del Stark, así como los movimientos apresurados de sus asistentes para apagar el fuego. Sin embargo, el sonido que captó su atención fue el de la risa de Tony, quien observaba todo con una diversión burbujeante desde su lugar, sentado sobre una de las mesas.

— ¡Tú, deja de reír! —bramó Howard, y sólo él podría ser tan indiferente y grosero con un ser que podría hacerlo desaparecer con un movimiento de dedo.

Dicho ser sólo sonrió más fuerte, ignorando por completo la molestia de Howard.

— Yo te dije que no lo hicieras, pero ¿me hiciste caso? No, por supuesto que no. Pero ¿qué podría saber yo, un dios con milenios de conocimiento encima? —oh sí, Tony se la estaba pasando muy bien viendo a Howard fracasar con sus experimentos.

— ¿Si eres tan inteligente entonces por qué no me dices cómo trabajar con el cubo? —demandó Howard.

Tony lo vio con una ceja alzada —. ¿Por qué debería hacer las cosas fáciles para ti?

— Dios inútil —el Stark puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para seguir regañando a sus empleados.

— Oí eso —canturreó Tony.

— Parece que disfrutas antagonizando a Howard —dijo Steve, llegando al lado del extranjero.

— ¡Cap! —saludó Tony, brillante —. 'Disfrutar' es una palabra demasiado fuerte, me gusta pensar que es más bien 'terapéutico' hacerlo.

Steve frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras, pero lo dejó de lado —. Tampoco deberías burlarte, todos aquí están trabajando duro, lo intentan lo mejor que pueden. Tienen buenas intenciones.

— La cosa aquí, Cap, es que estamos tratando con ciencia. Ciencia pura y hermosa. ¡Y hay tantos caminos a tomar, tantas posibilidades! Y personalmente me gusta que dichas posibilidades sean lo más certeras posibles; algo mal y el mundo podría acabar, albo bien y el mundo será un poco más brillante. Yo no trabajo con intenciones, yo trato con resultados. Además, siempre hay cosas nuevas por aprender, por descubrir y, pese a todas sus quejas, estoy seguro que Howie aquí disfruta lo mismo. Tan sólo imagínalo, Steve, la emoción que te recorre hasta la punta de los dedos del pie por trabajar en algo nuevo, por desentrañar cada pequeño y jugoso detalle.

Había algo en la forma en que Tony lo dijo que hizo que el corazón de Steve omitiera tres latidos. Las personas inteligentes siempre fueron su debilidad, los que eran deslumbrantemente brillantes y aún deseaban aprender más allá del alcance de su conocimiento existente. Ellos siempre estaban buscando algo interesante, algo nuevo, sólo por el simple hecho de que existía, creyendo fervientemente que todo valía la pena aprender. Y había algo tan maravillosamente irresistible en ese tipo de pasión. Tanto así que Steve no podía evitar sentirse atraído, fascinado, abrumado por ellos. Por Tony.

Un momento, ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando?

No, él no podía tener esos pensamientos. No de alguien que conocía por un par de días. No de un hombre. No cuando tenía a Peggy.

Pero… Pero Tony estaba ahí, seguía ahí, tan cerca y tan brillante. Sin embargo él se iría pronto, porque era un dios — _un dios_ , ¿en qué estás pensando, Steve? —, y con él también se irían estos pensamientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

 **...**

Era sábado.

Las ocho y contando de la noche.

Y estaban en el _Store Club_.

Tony sentía que estaba presenciando un momento histórico; la mítica noche en que el Capitán América y su chica, Peggy Carter, tenían su baile. Ahí estaban ellos, en el centro de la pista, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Tony nunca había visto a Steve tan feliz, casi parecía que vibraba, y no podía culparlo, después de todo estaba bailando con la mujer que amaba después de una larga y dura lucha.

Ellos hacían una pareja hermosa. Tony podía verlo, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Sí, él estaba feliz por ellos; esto, felicidad, era lo que siempre quiso para las personas que amaba, lo que aún buscaba para ellos, pero una pequeña parte de él, esa parte egoísta, no deseaba más que ser quien hiciera sonreír a Steve como lo estaba haciendo ahora para Peggy.

Él nunca había sido suficiente para Steve y ciertamente no lo sería ahora.

Tony sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, esta segunda oportunidad no era para actuar en eso. Él no quería hacer nada al respecto. En verdad. Él ya había hecho las pases con esos sentimientos. Además, cuando ese par tuviera hijos podrían llamar a uno Anthony, lo cual sería jodidamente hilarante, halagador y retorcidamente satisfactorio, pero sin duda hilarante.

Sí, Tony definitivamente podía continuar de esta manera.

— Mira esto, ¿no eres una cosa demasiado bonita para estar en un lugar como éste?

— Ven un poco más cerca, te voy a mostrar lo bonito que puedo ser —respondió entre amenazante y divertido porque ¿por qué no?, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un Bucky Barnes y su sonrisa de mierda.

— Y feroz también —dijo Barnes, tomando asiento y poniendo su cerveza sobre la mesa.

Para alguien que había caído de un tren en una montaña y que había perdido un brazo hace pocos días, Barnes estaba actuando injustamente guapo y coqueto. Sí, Tony podía tener tenido sentimientos por Steve, pero también tenía ojos y un disfrute innato por un buen flirteo, incluso si era con el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres y que casi lo mataba. Pero bueno, segundas oportunidades y todo eso.

— Pareces bastante cómodo para ser un hombre coqueteando con otro hombre, sargento —dijo Tony, viendo atentamente a los ojos azules frente a él.

— La sociedad puede decir que está mal, pero nunca he sido alguien para callarme cuando veo algo hermoso —se encogió de hombros, forzando indiferencia, pero Tony sentía que estaba siendo realmente sincero y podía ver que el soldado actuaba así porque si alguien llegara a escuchar bien podía escudarse en que era culpa del alcohol.

— Oh, primero bonito y ahora hermoso, sí que te mueves rápido, sargento —le sonrió.

— Sólo diciendo la verdad. Y puedes llamarme Bucky, ya sabes.

Tony arrugó la nariz, él siempre había pensado que era un apodo tonto —. Creo que te llamaré James.

El mencionado lo vio atentamente por unos segundos y asintió. Era extraño, ser llamado por su nombre cuando durante años había sido Bucky, pero no molesto. Él estaba bien con que Tony lo llamara por su nombre, se oía demasiado bien saliendo de su boca, pero era algo en lo que no quería pensar a profundidad, así como no quería darle vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. No estaba seguro de lo que lo hizo empezar a actuar coqueto con Tony, sólo que era fácil y natural, y se sentía cómodo en su compañía. Tal vez era una cosa de dioses, son ellos siendo injustamente hermosos y magnéticos. Fuera lo que fuera, Bucky culparía al alcohol.

— Lo que quieras, muñeca.

Tony rio. Quién lo diría, las historias eran ciertas, el chico era encantador.

 **...**

Hubo un estruendo y Tony sabía lo que era al instante.

Dejó su plática con Peggy y caminó rápidamente hacia el origen del ruido, no se sorprendió cuando el sonido de tacones lo siguió de cerca.

Salió y justo ahí, en el patio de entrenamiento, rodeado de soldados asustados, parado sobre un círculo lleno de símbolos grabados a fuego en el suelo, estaba Loki.

— ¿Un amigo tuyo, Tony? —inquirió Peggy, llegando a su lado.

Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar la atención de todos, incluidas la de Steve, James y el resto de los Comandos. Vaya, parecía que todos estaban ahí.

— Ese es Loki —a pesar de la exagerada entrada, porque su hermano era una reina del drama, no pudo evitar sonreír —. Es mi hermano. ¡Hola, Loki!

— Es indecoroso que actúes tan exuberante frente a los mortales, hermano —dijo Loki, sin moverse un ápice de su lugar.

— Y es tan propio de ti actuar como una perra en cuanto apareces, hermano bebé —dijo Tony, acercándose casi rebotando en sus pasos, sólo habían pasado días, pero realmente había extrañado a ese idiota —. Ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

Loki frunció los labios imperceptiblemente, él odiaba cuando Anthony lo llama su hermano bebé, especialmente ahora frente a estos mortales.

— No estoy aquí por abrazos —dijo, clavando sus serios ojos verdes en los de su hermano —. Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.

Ante eso Tony paró sus pasos y adoptó un semblante serio —. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

— Tus hijos —y, viendo que Anthony se tensó, seguramente pensando lo peor, se apresuró a añadir —: Tu prolongada ausencia los ha puesto nerviosos; el otro día persiguieron a un grupo de viajeros, apenas hicieron caso de las ordenes de Natasha para que los dejaran en paz, y antes de eso quemaron hasta cenizas un tercio del bosque oriente, Thor tuvo que invocar una tormenta para apagar el fuego. Los ciudadanos de Asgard están asustados, temen que lo próximo que esos tres quemen sea la ciudad. Están tan irritados que no dejan que nadie se les acerque ahora, sólo toleran la cercanía de Natasha y eso sólo porque es su hermana —se abstuvo de soltar un gemido cansado, era impropio —. Incluso comenzaron a acosar a Heimdall, posándose sobre el Observatorio y rugiendo amenazadoramente en su manera de hacerle abrir un portal para llegar a ti.

Oh, vaya. Parecía que sus niños lo extrañaban; ya antes había dejado Asgard, pero siempre hablaba con ellos y les explicaba que regresaría en cierto tiempo, pero esta vez sólo se había ido prometiendo regresar en un par de días y ya casi se completaban siete días desde entonces. Sus bebés se tomaban las cosas demasiado a pecho.

Pero no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso.

— Mis hijos son muy inteligentes —arrulló, centrándose sólo en el último punto.

Loki lo vio sin expresión —. Son terribles.

— Sí, lo son —concordó, aun expresando ternura por sus bebés.

— _Hermano_.

— Sí, sí, entiendo —Tony cerró los ojos por un momento, al parecer la hora de partir había llegado.

Se sentía demasiado corto e insuficiente, pero ya había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer y ahora debía regresar con su familia.

— Sólo espera un momento, debo ir por algo —miró a Loki y dio media vuelta, ignorando las miradas de todos y dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Howard.

El movimiento de Tony hizo que todos salieran del estupor horrorizado en que habían caído tras escuchar lo dicho por ambos dioses. ¿Qué clase de hijos tenía Tony que hacían cosas como esas? ¿Y por qué él parecía tan orgulloso y amante?

Peggy, Steve y Bucky querían preguntar, oh, cómo les cosquilleaban los labios por preguntar, pero en cuanto pasaron su atención al otro dios, al hermano de Tony, no pudieron obligar a salir sus palabras. Loki, ¿el dios de la Travesura?, tenía las manos cruzadas por su espalda, parado con la misma gracia sobrenatural de Tony, con la cabeza alta y los ojos nítidos.

Se sentía como si estuvieran siendo juzgados, pero no había más que fría indiferencias en esos ojos afilados. Donde Tony era cálido y vibrante, Loki era frío y oscuro. No había nada familiar entre ellos.

— Midgardianos —habló él —. No veo lo que hay de especial en ustedes —no había crueldad en sus palabras, sólo era una sentencia simple y clara, como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo es azul —. No sé por qué mi hermano se preocupa tanto por ustedes y este mundo tan caótico. ¿Por qué él los ama tanto?

Lo último parecía más bien dicho para sí mismo que para ellos. De cualquier manera, ellos no tendrían una respuesta. La incomodidad de la situación pronto se rompió cuando Tony regresó con un molesto Howard detrás de él.

— ¡Dijiste una semana! ¡Sólo han pasado seis días! —gritó Howard.

— Lo dije, pero eso fue antes de saber que mis hijos me necesitan.

— Eso es suficiente, Stark —Phillips apareció, dándole una mirada severa al mencionado.

Para Peggy no pasó desapercibida la vacilación en los pasos de Tony cuando Phillips habló, volteando como si hubiera sido él a quien hablaban. Extraño. No era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero nunca le había dado un segundo pensamiento.

— Así que es hora —dijo Steve, dando un paso al frente, ganándose la atención de Tony.

— Sí, hora de volver a mi hogar dulce hogar —Tony le sonrió con suavidad —. ¡Aw, quita esa cara, Cap! Podría pensar que me extrañaras.

— Tal vez lo haga —respondió, cuadrando los hombros.

— Bueno, entonces tal vez yo también te extrañe —le guiñó un ojo y Steve sólo puso los ojos, pero sonrió, divertido y con un tenue rosa en las mejillas.

Entonces Tony se volvió hacia Peggy —. Ha sido un placer, agente Carter, y debo decir que soy un completo fan sobre cómo vas subiendo por el mundo, dejando en vergüenza a los pobres hombres indefensos. Apoyo por completo el empoderamiento femenino —la morena sólo le dio una mirada exasperada, pero cariñosa y Tony se acercó, tomando su mano casi con reverencia y dándole un rápido beso suave en la mejilla a modo de despedida —. Por último, sólo quiero decir que Anthony es un buen nombre para un niño, ya sabes, hijos, el futuro —movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

— Eres el peor —fue todo lo que Peggy se sintió capaz de decir sin dejar de notar el sonrojo de Steve.

Tony, el descarado, le guiñó un ojo y con un suave apretón en su mano la dejó ir.

— James —Tony miró a Barnes y por un momento no supo qué decirle.

¿Que no se dejara atrapar por Hydra? ¿Que no matara a nadie esta vez? ¿Que protegiera sus recuerdos? Tal vez podía decirle que sabía que no fue su culpa. Podía decirle que lo perdonaba. Pero este hombre y el de entonces no eran el mismo. Ese había sido Bucky Barnes el Soldado del Invierno, este de aquí simplemente era James.

— Gracias —Tony se vio sacado de sus pensamientos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules agradecidos.

— No otra vez, Jimbo. Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa de los agradecimientos.

Barnes se encogió de hombros —. Es lo único que puedo decir que sea apto para todo público.

Tony se rio —. Esa actitud tuya te meterá en problemas, lo juro —hizo un gesto hacia su brazo faltante —. Dejé algo para ti con Howard, estoy seguro que hasta él podrá hacer un buen trabajo.

Antes de que James pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, se volvió hacia Howard —. Fue interesante trabajar contigo, Howie, no eres tan malo en lo que haces.

— Pensé que tenías prisa por irte, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —gruñó el hombre, pero su voz carecía de molestia.

— ¡Puedes ser todo lo pomposo que quieras, yo sé que me amas!

Howard no dijo nada, pero ahí estaba un pequeño capricho de sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de Tony picaron.

— General —saludó, cambiando rápidamente su enfoque, no queriendo ahondar en sus sentimientos en este momento.

Phillips asintió con la cabeza, severo. Esa era toda la despedida que tendría de un viejo militar como él.

Tony hizo un gesto a los Comandos, recibiendo asentimientos respetuosos y sonrisas torcidas a cambio. Entonces caminó hasta pararse junto a Loki.

— ¿Ese es el Tesseracto? —preguntó su hermano, viendo con un ceño fruncido el cubo en sus brazos.

— Lo explicaré después —le lanzó una mirada significativa y Loki asintió en silencio.

Volvió su atención al frente, viendo esos rostros familiares. No podía irse sólo así.

— Lo que sea —masculló y clavó una mirada seria en Howard —. Howard Stark, el día que conozcas a Obadiah Stane aléjalo de ti. No es un hombre que quieras cerca de ti ni de tu familia; es alguien que no dudará en traicionarte por dinero y poder, alguien que es capaz de matar a tu hijo sólo para quedarse con tu fortuna. Peggy Carter, tú y varios de los aquí presentes fundarán una organización, algo grande y con buenas intenciones, pero un día un hombre llamado Alexander Pierce tocará a su puerta. No debes abrirle. Es más, mátenlo —sus palabras provocaron shock, pero él no podía detenerse en eso —. No es más que un parásito que infiltrará enemigos y acabará con todo lo que construiste y con la vida de muchos inocentes. Obadiah Stane y Alexander Pierce son hombres que son mejor para el mundo si están muertos.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Ahora era decisión de ellos si hacían caso a sus palabras o no.

Sintió la mirada de Loki, sin duda habría más cosas que explicar que sólo el Tesseracto. Tomó una respiración profunda y llamó a Heimdall.

Una ráfaga de luces lo envolvió y pronto estuvo fuera de Midgard.

* * *

 **N/A:** So... Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

1\. Una disculpa por la larga pausa, aunque no fue intencional, sólo... Cosas de la vida y la inspiración.

2\. Espero que este capítulo lo compensé y, sobretodo, que les gustara. También les agradezco por su paciencia y por seguir apoyando esta historia, no crean que no me doy cuenta de que han esperado mucho este capítulo. Ustedes me hicieron feliz con cada comentario y alerta de favoritos y follows. Y ya saben, tengo otras historias con las que pueden entretenerse (cofpropagandacof).

3\. Sobre el nombre del club, bueno, es lo que entendí con mi mal oído. Si no es correcto no duden en decírmelo y procuraré corregirlo.

4\. Feel e insinuaciones, ¿eh? Todo tiene su razón de ser. Y de una vez les digo que veremos más de Steve y Bucky en el futuro; planeo usar la premisa de que el suero hace que envejezcan lentamente, por lo que estarán jóvenes y guapos para cuando Tony regrese a la Tierra, porque él regresará, obviamente.

5\. Ahora sí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Majo89, .906, NeaHS, Pamys-Chan, Esmeralda12, Olimka, Kokonese, Sancheli96, maryagus93, ambu708, yenlyn, Dominaean, Andre, aiwo175, Anahi Tezuka, Tomoe-99, soratomoyo-chan, Deshaneyra, Tsukiko96o, Guest (todos ustedes), ryu akai, lizzhatake, RevenclawSandy, Ana, Chiniti-sama, StarkWayne, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Haru Maru Stark Salvatore, shianoel, Frida12346, Sere, KimTaeWoon, Loliloh, iza13arenas, Alexe-senpai, Badprinsses, RoseAkuma, Molly321, natt y Mia Stark.

Por supuesto, también agradezco a chikitax98 por su PM; lamento no haberte contestado (me acabo de dar cuenta), es sólo que a veces leo algo y según yo lo contesto, pero resulta que sólo queda en mi mente. Me pasa mucho con el whats. Pero he aquí tu respuesta!

Siguiendo el mismo punto, lamento no responder sus comentarios, en serio que me gustaría hacerlo, pero soy una persona muy floja y entre la escuela y el trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo para andar en el chisme. Sin embargo, siempre leo todos y cada uno de ellos, lo he dicho antes: ¡me hacen muy feliz! Son combustible para continuar con la historia.

6\. Trataré de actualizar antes de que acabe el año, pero no prometo nada. Tengo un examen mañana y si lo repruebo seguramente me deprimiré y la actualización será menos posible. En fin.

7\. Ya saben, pueden ir haciendo sus apuestas para ver con quién se queda Tony. Personalmente creo que ambos quieren ser el otro padre de sus bebés, pero ¿quién no querría serlo? Oh dios mío, muero para que llegue el momento en que sepan que tres de sus bebés son dragones. Épico.

8\. Pronto más Vengadores.

9.¿Ya vieron Thor Ragnarok? Porque yo no.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
